Pequeños Gestos
by Fresa
Summary: Se sonrojó al sentir el calor. -Listo - el rubio le mostró el dedo pulgar en señal de asentimiento - te la encargo, confío en ti - le guiñó un ojo y se fue. No alcanzó a responder, sonrió y fue feliz. [Post guerra]
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo me divierto escribiendo pequeñas historias con ellos. _

_Lo más probable es que escriba 2 capítulos más, son cortitos pero intento expresar sentimientos. Me gusta esta pareja y estoy feliz de que terminaran juntos ¡Espero sus comentarios! _

**PEQUEÑOS GESTOS. **

El invierno golpeaba fuerte la aldea de la hoja. Había transcurrido un años más o menos de la cuarta guerra ninja y el invierno no perdonaba el cansancio de la gente. La reconstrucción de la aldea había sido lenta, pero no imposible de lograr y ya a esa época nadie debía congelarse sin tener estancia donde estar.

Los pequeños copos de nieve blanqueban las calles de la aldea y las luces de los locales hacían que algunos copos de nieve brillaran por el reflejo. A pesar del frío, era lindo ver los reflejos en el piso.

Hinata caminaba con bolsas en las manos observando los copos de nieve que caían, y su particular brillo. Sonreía suavecito, de esas sonrisas cálidas.

A lo lejos divisó una figura que siempre le había llamado la atención: un chico rubio, vestimenta en partes anaranjadas y obvio, ¿como no? esos ojos azules que le quitaban el aire. Él caminaba desinteresado en dirección opuesta.

-Naruto-kun - dijo ella y Naruto la miró.

-Hey, Hinata - respondió él, y le sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Qué haces fuera de casa, Naruto-kun? - preguntó ella.

-Iba a comprar ramen, tengo hambre y hace frío, nada mejor que pasar el frío con un tazón de ramen, hehehe - el río bajito y ella lo observó atenta y contenta.

Ahí estaba él, la persona que más admiraba y quien la había dado la fuerza para tomar las decisiones que la habían hecho mejor. No solo mejor persona, sino que mejor ninja. Era la fuente de inspiración en su camino ninja.

-Sí, está haciendo mucho frío, Naruto-kun. Debes cuidarte para no pescar un resfriado -.

-No te preocupes, soy de hierro, además tengo mi bufanda tejida por mi madre; o por lo menos eso creo, ya que la encontré en casa - y mostró orgulloso su bufanda.

Una fuerte ráfaga pasó y levantó los largos cabellos de Hinata, ella tomó los cabello con su mano antes de que cubrieran su cara, pero no impidió que está le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz.

-aatchis - Ella estornudó.

-El frío está cada vez más fuerte - dijo Naruto mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Sí.. - dijo ella mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de estornudar de nuevo.

Se tapó la cara para que Naruto no la viera, le daba vergüenza que la viera en esa situación. Volvió a estornudar y le dio la espalda al chico. Las bolsas le hacían peso para que pudiera taparse completamente la cara.

-¿Ten encuentras bien, Hinata? - él ladeó la cabeza a ver si es que veía algo más que su espalda.

-S-sí, tranquilo, solo es… - y volvió a estornudar. Parece que el frío y las cosquillas le estaban jugando una pequeña broma.

Repentinamente sintió un calor alrededor de su cuello. Se sonrojó al sentir que unas manos le acomodaban la tela de lana. Vio aparecer la figura de Naruto frente a ella y se quedó quieta mientras él le acomodaba su bufanda. Su sonrojo característico no demoró el llegar. Podría sentir el característico olor de Naruto.

Tocó la bufanda.

-Listo - el rubio le mostró el dedo pulgar en señal de asentimiento - así no pescarás un resfriado -.

-Pe-pero… -.

-Me tengo que ir Hinata, sino no alcanzaré a comprar mi ramen, cuídate, cuídala - señaló la bufanda - te la encargo, confío en ti - le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo en dirección del restarant de ramen.

Hinata se quedó de pie y no alcanzó a replicar el hecho de que le haya pasado su bufanda. La figura de Naruto se perdió entre los copos de nieve. Tocó la bufanda con su mano, sintió nuevamente el aroma del chico. Sonrió, se sonrojó, pero fue feliz.

Nuevamente la había ayudado. No solamente lo admiraba por ser un gran ninja, sino que lo admiraba por ser una gran persona.

No importaba que el invierno fuera cruel, ni que sus cabellos le hiciesen pasar pequeñas vergüenzas, pequeños gestos como esos son los que alegran y calientan el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Ya casi llegaba al cementerio. Llevaba flores a Neji. Era una mañana soleada, pero aún así el sol no calentaba lo suficiente. El invierno se estaba yendo de a poco, pero al parecer lo hacía a regañadientes.

Llegó donde Neji. Apretó los tallos de las flores y finalmente los depositó en el nombre tallado.

-Ha pasado tiempo - susurró Hinata.

Estuvo ahí de pie mucho rato, simplemente estando ahí, con la vista fija. Ese día no estaba de mucho humor.

Rumores habían empezado a correr y esos rumores hacían que su corazón se trizara un poco.

Por a la recuperación de la mano de Naruto, se dice que el salvador no solo iba al hospital solo por dicha recuperación, sino que más bien iba a ver a Sakura Haruno, quien era una de las personas que le estaban ayudando. La gente contaba feliz como la pareja se veía bien juntos y como es que ella (Sakura) era parecida a la madre del chico, por lo tanto como Kushina y Minato, Naruto y Sakura eran tal para cual.

Algunos dicen que es el destino..

Obviamente no podía hacer caso de aquellos rumores, las habladurías van y vienen, pero tampoco podía olvidar todos los años que Naruto dijo estar enamorado de Sakura. Es más, ya se había confesado 2 veces y expresado todos sus sentimientos, pero Naruto-kun nada había dicho al respecto. ¿Significaría que sus dichos no valen nada para él?

-No, no me voy a rendir, Neji-nii. Tal cual prometí, jamás me voy a rendir - Se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Puso las manos en puño y se dio fuerza a ella misma. Aunque aún así no se convencía al 100%.

Iba saliendo del cementerio y sus lágrimas aún la traicionaban.

Al parecer la semana la tenía sobrepasada, ¿para que vamos con engaños? toda su vida creció sabiendo que Naruto le gustaba Sakura, eso no era lo único que le afectaba, sino que también la tenía mal que hacía año y algo que había muerto Neji y correlativamente a eso ahora estaba en conversaciones el hecho de que en algún minuto debería asumir la dirección y tutela de su clan. El estrés de tener que asumir tantas responsabilidades, el de extrañar su primo y el miedo que tenía de hacerlo todo sola eran también parte de porqué se sentía mal.

Ese era su destino ahora, asumir que al parecer Naruto siempre estaría enamorado de Sakura, aún cuando ella está enamorada de Sasuke. Asumir que ya era grande y debía hacerse responsable de su clan y además, de alguna manera, hacer fuerzas y finalmente asumir que lo tendría que hacer sola. Que rabia, maldito destino.

No quería volver a su casa. Saltaba por los tejados y llegó a uno de los extremos de la ciudad, cerca de las caras de los hokages. Encontró un lugar para sentarse y mirar la extensión de la aldea. Primera vez que estaba ahí, la vista era privilegiada.

Abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho y apoyó el mentón en sus brazos. El viento estaba frío, y lo sentía en su espalda. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-¡Hinata! Hola, ¿que haces en este lugar? - a su espalda sintió aquella particular voz. La reconocería a distancia.

De entre todas las personas, tenía que aparecer él. Ocultó su cara entre sus rodillas, no quería que la viera.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? - la rodeó y quedó frente a ella - Estás llorando - eso fue una exclamación, se había dado cuenta de su estado. Ya no quería estar ahí -¿quien te hizo llorar? vamos a encontrarlo y darle su merecido - dijo golpeando su puño. No obtuvo respuesta - ¡Hey Hinata, no llores! - intentó levantarle el ánimo, no funcionó - Hinata-chan ¿por qué estás así? - preguntó preocupado. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Pasaron uno minutos y él se sentó a su lado, dio un gran suspiro - Lo siento - dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Naruto-kun? - preguntó sorprendida ella y levantó por fin la cabeza.

Naruto estaba sentado mirando el cielo y se apoyaba de sus manos. Ahí vio su mano vendada.

-Porque tú me has ayudado en ocaciones en que me siento perdido y ahora que tú estás perdida yo no se como ayudarte - razonó el rubio.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No pensaba que él recordara las pocas veces que había levantado su ánimo. Eso en el fondo la hizo sentir bien. Se limpió el rostro y respiró profundo.

-Estás equivocado- sentenció ella - siempre me has ayudado-. Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio.

- Lo que sucede es que el destino se ríe de mí - dijo ella. Él la miró confundido, ¿como no? si la frase era simple pero inentendible sin un contexto. ¿debía explicar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza? No estaba segura.

-Una vez.. . alguien me dijo que hasta un fracasado puede cambiar su destino - el chico le sonrió - no se tú, pero a mí me sirvieron esas palabras, hehehe - su risa hizo sonreír a Hinata.

Por supuesto que sabía quien había sido. Se sonrojó obviamente y apareció esa suave sonrisa característica suya, no podía menos de felicidad el solo saber que él recordaba aquella remota vez en que le había dado ánimos antes de la pelea contra Neji-nii. Fue hace ya varios años.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun - ella le sonrió - hoy he vuelto a ser como era antes: rendirme ante la adversidad, pero nuevamente me has demostrado que no debo hacerlo y que ante cada caída debo levantarme. No solo me enseñaste a seguir adelante, sino que seguir por buen camino, gracias Naruto-kun. Gracias a tus palabras me siento acompañada- ella sonrió ampliamente y ningún vestigio de lágrimas se veían en su rostro.

Cosas del momento o cosas buenas del destino, pero por primera vez Naruto vio a Hinata. El sol hizo su sonrisa más brillante o quizás siempre había sido así. Se quedó asombrado mirándola y. . . se sonrojó.

Había escuchado ya dos veces a Hinata apoyarlo y hacerle saber que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero Naruto no la había procesado bien hasta ahora y mirándola en ese instante, algo se encendió en su corazón. Miró a la aldea, pero sin mirar en realidad, la verdad es que de reojo observaba a Hinata.

Observó como ella desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad, como agarraba su cabello que se revolvía al viento, su sonrisa cálida. Ese instante algo cambió, aquellos pequeños gestos que ella realizaba a él lo llamaban.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, creo que debo volver a casa - dijo ella luego de estar un buen rato en silencio.

-¡Espera! - él tomó las manos de la chica.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y empezó a subir el sonrojo. Él no se dio cuenta de sus actos y soltó las manos de la chica rápidamente, también se sonrojó de camino.

-Solo. . . ¿quieres ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku? el ramen es muy bueno ahí y ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo - preguntó él mientras miraba al cielo y se tocaba la nariz de lo nervioso.

La cara de ella era un tomate y su corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

-S-sí, me encantaría, Naruto-kun - estaba muy feliz. Ese día había sido muy extraño, había empezado tan frustrante, pero ahora se sentía liberada.

Parece que cambiar el destino no era tan difícil, solo con un poco de paciencia y trabajo, las cosas llegan. Sumado a la compañía de Naruto-kun, para ella, todo era posible.

—-o—-

¡Gracias a todos los que me escribieron! y perdón el primer capítulo, al parecer se subió con unos errores máximos, nunca supe el porqué.

En esta historia solo estoy contando aquellos espacios que yo creo que hicieron posible el producto de la relación de Naruto y Hinata. Espero les guste. ¡Un beso a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

-Señorita, tiene que asistir a una reunión importante mañana -

-Sí-

-Debe decidir y organizar al personal-

-Sí..-

-Además debe encargarse de ver la enseñanza personalizada de la señorita Hanabi respecto de la técnica especial de la familia-

Hinata estaba en el escritorio de su casa, asumiendo el rol que había aceptado: líder del clan Hyuuga. En esos momentos había decidido que era tiempo y su padre había estado de acuerdo. La ceremonia de cambio de mando había sido todo al estilo tradicional, seria y muy solemne. Casi muere de los nervios, pero sus amigos habían estado ahí con ella apoyándola y en especial Naruto, quien sonreía y levantaba su dedo pulgar. Pensó que sería una tarea difícil (y lo era), pero nunca creyó que fuese tan tedioso.

-Tiene que elegir las técnicas que se van a mostrar en el festival de primavera-

-¡Oh! ¡El festival de primavera!-

-¿Señorita?-

-No nada.. perdón, siga-

La mujer siguió recitando todo su horario, pero ella ya no prestó atención. El festival de primavera había captado toda su atención. La llegada de la estación se conmemoraba con el festival y, ese año, después de mucho tiempo, iba a ser el primer festival en tiempos de paz por lo que la gente tenía muchas expectativas sobre el evento. Además, otras aldeas habías sido invitadas para el show final, donde harían un juego de técnicas.

Ella también tenía hartas ganas del festival porque quería ver los fuegos artificiales, le gustaba el juego de luces; se rumoreaba que el artífice de los fuegos ahora era capaz de hacer figuras y mezclar colores. Sonrió divertida, quería ver los fuegos ahora.

-señorita. . . señorita, ¡señorita! -

-¡Hai! - Hinata saltó en su lugar, vio la mirada reprobatoria de la encargada de sus actividades. Se sonrojó, al parecer esta semana no lo estaba haciendo tan bien.

Tocaron la puerta y fue como la campana de salvación.

-¡A-adelante!- dijo nerviosa por la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer.

-Hinata-sama, la señorita Sakura Haruno vino a verla-

-Que pase, gracias instructora-san podemos seguir más tarde - despidió Hinata a la mujer que le ayudaba.

La instructora hizo una reverencia y se fue. Hinata suspiró, era tan aburrido tener tantas actividades, pero su trabajo no se supone que debe ser divertido.

-¡Holaa, Hinata!- Sakura entró al despacho saludando con la mano.

-Buenos días - sonrió ella.

-Espero no interrumpir - Hinata negó con la cabeza - ¡bien! Hablé con Ino y estamos reuniendo a todos para asistir al festival juntos, queremos ver los espectáculos y luego ir al mirador para ver los fuegos artificiales ¿qué te parece? ¿te unes?- le guiñó Sakura.

-¡Sí! me encantaría - se emocionó, pasar el festival con los amigos era un buen pronóstico y una oportunidad de huir de sus responsabilidades.

-Excelente, ahora iré a ver si encuentro a Lee y Tenten, nos vemos en el festival -

-¿¡eh!? - Hinata le tomó la ropa.

-¿eh? - Sakura la miró extrañada.

-No te vayas. . . - le dijo bajito. Las dos se miraron, Sakura ladeó la cabeza con un signo de interrogación enorme sobre ella. - por favor. . .- Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa congelada teniendo la esperanza de que pudiera salir de su casa.

-Hinata-sama, debemos continuar con el horario - Se escuchó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la chica. Sakura la miró y quedó con la sonrisa congelada , entendía todo.

-¡oh! Hinata, necesito tu ayuda, ¡es de suma urgencia! - gritó Sakura, sin sonar muy seria.

-¡Hai!- le siguió Hinata gritando.

-¡Debes acompañarme! ¡ven, vamos! - la pelirrosa le tomó el brazo y salieron de la habitación.

-¡¿Hinata-sama?! ¿qué está haciendo? - la instructora se escandalizó y enarcó una ceja.

-¡Tengo algo importante que hacer! Lo siento instructora-saaan - respondió la chica y salió corriendo junto a su amiga.

Mientras corrían por las calles, reían por su mala actuación, pero habían logrado salir de la mansión Hyuuga. Se detuvieron en una de las calles ya lejos del lugar y seguían riendo, la cara de la instructora no tenía precio.

-Esa señora se va a arrugar más de lo que está - dijo la médico.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan - le sonrió Hinata.

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente.

-o-o-o-

Era el día en que se realizaría el festival. Mucha gente de la aldea de la hoja y las demás aldeas se encontraba reunida en el lugar. Las muchachas vestidas con sus kimonos y los chicos con sus yukatas para la festividad.

Las chicas kunoichis iban vestidas con lindos kimonos y peinados altos, mostrando la delicadeza de la vestimenta.

Mágicamente estaban casi todos reunidos, Sasuke por razones de peso no estaba en la aldea, pero en general a Sakura se le veía tranquila, ella ya se había acostumbrado a esperar a Sasuke, su amor por él era sorprendente o eso pensaba Hinata. Por lo tanto, los 11 de Konoha (excepto Neji por razones obvias) estaban juntos, sumados a Sai, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro (quien más bien se escondía en las sombras, más que nada estaba para proteger a Gaara por ser el Kazekage)

-¡Hola todos! - saludó Ino feliz, agarrando el brazo de Sai. Al parecer a Ino le gustaba mucho Sai, porque estaba haciendo lo imposible por conquistarlo.

Todos saludaron a su manera. Hinata los vio contenta de poder divertirse por fi, habían sido unas semanas agotadoras. Miraba a todas partes y las luces colgantes la invitaban a la mejor noche de la termporada.

-¿Que tal, Hinata-chan? - la voz del chico la hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente. Sonrió al verlo ahí, llevaba un yukata naranja arriba y negra abajo, ¿como no?, sus colores característicos.

-Que bueno verte, Naruto-kun- el chico intentó observarla sin ser tan obvio, pero le gustaba mucho como le sentaba el kimono de color morado con suaves dibujos de mariposas de colores lilas.

El chico repentinamente sintió un codazo en su costilla e intentó disimular el dolor. A su lado estaba Sakura con mirada inquisitiva. Pudo leer en su cara "recuerda lo que te dije, tonto".

-¡Ah! eeh, te ves muy linda hoy - le dijo a Hinata mientras se rascaba la cabeza y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Ella inevitablemente se sonrojó, el cumplido hizo que le latiera rápido el corazón.

-Gr-gracias - tartamudeó, hacía tiempo que no tartamudeaba, pero con ese tipo de frases era imposible actuar normal.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hay que entretenernos! ¡Por el bien de nuestra juventud!- Lee gritó e invitó a todos a moverse por el festival.

Había de todo para comer, y juegos que podían realizar.

Había un juego de tiro al blanco, mientras los blancos se movían quien obtenía la mayoría de centros exactos ganaría el premio mayor, un oso tamaño grande.

-¡Oh yo quiero eso! - dijo Ino tirando el brazo de Sai. - ¿por qué no juegas y lo ganas por mi? - le sonrió lindo a ver si lograba su cometido.

-Naruto también jugará - lo empujó Sakura.

-¿¡Eeh!? - Este no tuvo oportunidad de replicar.

-Si Naruto juega, ¡yo jugaré también! ¡esto es un reto! - gritó Lee mientras le flameaban los ojos.

-eeh, así que un reto - dijo Temari - se ve interesante - miró a Shikamaru con su sonrisa desafiante.

-¿eh? ¿de verdad quieres ese oso? - preguntó suspirando - veamos si esto no es aburrido - se puso al frente.

-Akamaru, ¡no podemos perder! - se adelantó Kiba también. - ¡seré hokage antes que tú, naruto!-

-¡Jamás!-

-¿Cuanto cuesta el tiro al blanco?- Preguntó Sakura, mientras Naruto y Kiba se gritaban lo estúpidos que eran.

-¡5 yenes los 10 tiros!

-y ¿cuanto tiros para obtener el oso gigante? -

-8 tiros estará bien - dijo

Los cinco chicos golpearon la mesa depositando el monto.

-Deme 10 - dijeron al uniuso. Cada uno recibió 10 dardos, y cada uno tenía un color específico.

-¡ah, chicos! solo decirles que es un todo vale - dijo Sakura riendo y apartándose del lugar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás segura? - preguntó Hinata preocupada, sabía que el "todo vale" podía equivaler a "desastre".

-¡Que va! hay que ponerle un poco de diversión a la cosa - rió la pelirrosa.

-Hay algo importante que debo decirles, solo tengo un oso gigante, por lo que solo uno de ustedes podrá obtenerlo si es que completan los 8 puntos.- dijo el encargado del juego.

-Pues bieeen, ahí voy - gritó Naruto.

-¡Recuerda que esto es un todo vale! Akamaru -gritó Kiba y el can corrió en dirección de todos los chicos para interceptar los dardos.

Sai dibujó un león y contraatacó a Akamaru con su técnica.

-¡No ganarán! - Mientras tanto Naruto creó 4 clones y se dirigió uno en contra de cada uno.

-Primera puerta, la puerta de la apertura - Lee encendió su espíritu y abrió la primera puerta de su gran técnica, con ello podría pelear y al mismo tiempo lanzar los dardos.

Kiba lanzó el primer dardo, pero otro dardo lo interceptó desviando su camino. El dardo que había desviado su camino cayó en el centro. Era el de Shikamaru.

-¡Maldito! - gritó Kiba. 3 de los clones de Naruto se burlaron de él.

Lee lanzó se preparó en lanzar un dardo, pero la figura de una proporcionada chica chica se apareció frente a él y ella usaba solamente bikini, por lo cual su lanzamiento fue desviado, fallando en el blanco.

Sai lanzó 1 dardo, pero Akamaru llegó y lo empujó, así que el dardo no dio en el blanco.

Naruto se preparaba a tirar un dardo, al lanzarlo su cuerpo se detuvo, por lo que el lanzamiento fue fallido. Ahí estaba la técnica de Shikamaru, paralizando el cuerpo gracias a que detenía la sombra de Naruto.

-¡maldito Shikamaru!-

-Hay que estar atentos, Naruto -

Sai dibujó pájaros que fueron a atacar a los 4 chicos restantes. En el intervalo lanzó un dardo y dio en el blanco. Iba por su per dardo, hasta que la velocidad del puño de Lee desvió la trayectoria.

-Eres un estúpido - empezó Kiba contra Naruto.

-Tú eres el estúpido - siguió Naruto.

Entre tanto, Lee y Sai batallaban.

Ese era el mejor escenario. Shikamaru por primera vez ni tonto ni perezoso lanzó 3 dardos y todos dieron en el blanco, ya llevaba la mitad.

Los demás chicos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a contrarrestar a Shikamaru. El espectáculo estaba bueno, tan bueno que la gente empezó a acumularse alrededor. Casi tapaban el pasillo entero, los 5 chicos tenían que ocupar mucho espacio.

Dardos iban y venían, como así también las técnicas de combate para contrarestar que los dardos de los oponentes no dieran en el blanco. El juego estaba difícil.

El encargado de decidir quien se llevaría el premio, miraba con cierto temor a estos chiquillos, no quería que le destruyeran el local.

-¡Ajá! ¡Gané! - dijo Naruto.

-¡Yo gané!- dijo Kiba.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos sabe contar - finalizó Shikamaru.

De toda esa batalla, se había levantado tanto polvo que no se podían ver todos los blancos y los dardos que dieron en el centro. El encargado corrió a verificar.

-Ocho dardos negros en el blanco, los demás no obtuvieron la cantidad - sentenció el hombre.

Shikamaru había ganado esa partida. La gente aplaudió terminada la batalla.

Tomó el oso gigante y se lo entregó a Temari. Ella sonrió divertida. Los derrotados miraron con desanimados como el oso gigante se iba de sus manos.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad de regalar un lindo oso a Hinata - le susurró Sakura a Naruto. Naruto agachó la cabeza derrotado y suspiró.

Sin más que hacer en el tiro al blanco, siguieron su camino por el festival.

Había espectáculos de marionetas más adelante, de hecho había uno en que representaba la cuarta guerra ninja y se podía ver la pequeña marioneta de Naruto y Sasuke, eran muy tiernas, más parecían muñequitos rellenos que marionetas.

-Que linda la marioneta de Sasuke-kun - le brillaron los ojitos a Sakura. Hinata la observó y una idea se plantó es su cabeza.

-Naruto-kun- lo llamó a susurros, el chico se sorprendió, pero se acercó - Sakura-chan quiere mucho ese monito de Sasuke-san - le señaló el espectáculo - ¿crees que podríamos conseguirle la marioneta? -.

-Mmm. . . - Naruto se tomó el mentón y luego de unos momentos una ampolleta encendida se posó sobre su cabeza y golpeó su puño contra su palma.

Se acercó a Gaara y se susurró algo al oído. En un momento desaparecieron. Nadie notó la falta de ambos, solo Hinata estaba atenta. Terminó el espectáculo y el encargado de mover las marionetas fue a descansar a la parte de atrás.

-Hinata-chan iré por unos dulces, ¿quieres?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, gracias Sakura-chan- Le dijo la chica ojos plata.

Hinata miraba la tienda en que descansaba el marionetista y vio aparecer a Naruto. El hombre al verlo se puso como loco, y por loco se refiere a que el gran salvador del mundo ninja estaba ahí frente a sus ojos. Cuando Naruto le dio la mano para saludarlo, el marionetista la tomó con las dos manos y la subía y bajaba en señal de saludo, la cosa es que lo hizo todo el rato que estuvieron charlando.

Lo que el hombre no sabía es que una extraña sustancia parecida a la arena se encargaba por mientras de sustraer un par de marionetas parecidas a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki (lo bueno es que no le destruirían el espectáculo, porque tenía otras 2 marionetas más de los chicos, la cosa es que la expresión era distinta). La arena cortó los hilos de los monitos y se los llevó.

Cuando Naruto supo que Gaara había terminado su trabajo, intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre de las marionetas. Antes de irse, tuvo que firmar un autógrafo y volver a sacudir la mano del hombre, estaba muy entusiasmado.

El salvador caminaba en dirección a Hinata con el pulgar levantado y con un guiño la hizo reír bajito. Su pequeña treta había salido perfecto. Gaara apareció poco después y traía en su mano el premio de su broma, en realidad era hurtar, pero sería un secreto de los 3.

-Gracias Gaara-san, Naruto-kun. - tomó el muñeco de Sasuke.

Sakura llegó poco después con dulces para todos.

-Sakura-chan, tenemos algo para ti - dijo Hinata con una enorme sonrisa - toma - le tomó la mano a la pelirrosa y le entregó el muñeco.

-Es chibi Sasuke-kun - le brillaron los ojos -graciaas, Hinata-chan - se tiró sobre su amiga y la abrazó.

-Naruto-kun y Gaara-san fueron quienes lo obtuvieron - le dijo ante su muestra de cariño sonriendo. Naruto se rascó la cabeza y sonrió, mientras Gaara mostraba una leve sonrisa ladeada.

-Gracias a ustedes también.- apretó contra su pecho a chibi Sasuke y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - iré a presumir frente a Ino, ella no tiene un chibi Sai para ella sola, hehehe -. Sakura salió corriendo del lugar y por algún motivo Gaara había desaparecido.

-Gaara-san se fue - dijo bajito.

-Tenía algo que hacer - dijo Naruto. - Los fuegos artificiales ya van a empezar ¿vamos? - Sus ojos azules la miraron con intensidad. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, una sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Tomó determinación y siguió al chico.

Llegaron al mirador y observaron las luces del festival. Aun no llegaba nadie.

-Hinata - el chico rubio sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nariz - tengo algo para ti -. No supo de donde pero sacó de algún lugar el muñeco de él mismo.

-chibi Naruto-kun- se sorprendió la chica.

-No logré conseguir el oso, que yo quería darte (maldito Shikamaru) - susurró lo último - pero conseguí esto para ti - le acercó el muñeco.

-Gr-gracias, Naruto-kun - le temblaron las manos de la emoción, tomó al chibi Naruto y sonrió contenta.

-Así siempre estaré contigo - le dijo - porque me gustaría estar siempre contigo - en microsegundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó furiosamente; ella también.

-Quiero decir… eh.. aah.. tu.. yoo.. ahg, ¡Sakura no me dijo que sería tan difícil! -se agarró la cabeza - ¡Hinata-chan! - La tomó de los hombros.

-¡Hai! - contestó ella mecánicamente.

Suspiró - Lo que dije es verdad, quiero estar contigo y disfrutar las tardes de la mano, acompañarte en tu camino y tu me acompañes a mi, y todas esas cosas cursis, ¡ah!, ¡eso no debía decirlo! perdón, no le digas a Sakura, que lo más probable es que me de uno de sus golpes con extra fuerza, supuestamente tenía que ser kawaii. . . - Hinata empezó a reír bajito, quitando un poco la tensión. Eso no excluía que estaba tan roja como Naruto (o quizás más) y que su corazón estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la emoción. El chico al escuchar su risa bajita, se relajó un poco - lo que en realidad quiero decir es que eres genial Hinata-chan, me gustas mucho y soy un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta antes ni haber respondido a tus declaraciones, pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amo - sonrió y se rascó la cabeza relajándose completamente. Había dicho todo lo que quería decir.

-Naruto-kun. . . - sonrió ella con ternura, esa sonrisa sincera propia de la chica ojos plata. - soy tan feliz - dijo apretando su muñequito de Naruto en su pecho.

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó en toda la aldea y una lluvia de colores se deslumbró en el cielo. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales había comenzado y era hermoso. Los rumores eran ciertos, habían fuegos artificiales que estallaban y se podían ver dos colores como dorado y púrpura, o rosa y verde; además, se vieron corazones, o por lo menos esto se entendía de las figuras.

Ambos miraron un par de fuegos artificiales, entretanto Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y los dos subieron el tono rojo de sus mejillas. El chico sonrió triunfante y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sorpresivamente él se acercó a su cara y le robó un beso, con todas las características que componían al rubio: un beso impulsivo (o sorpresivo), lleno de sentimientos y tierno; o por lo menos eso pensaba Hinata. Y cuando ella respondió el beso fue suave, cálido y también lleno de sentimientos, como ella era.

La mano del chico, que estaba desocupada, subió a la cara de la chica y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Un pequeño -click- se disparó sin que ellos supieran. Sakura y todos los demás estaban escondidos en los tejados de las casas que estaban más arriba del mirador. Habían estado espiando, algunos porque habían sido arrastrados y las chicas principalmente por voluntad propia; ellas habían sido las del plan de dejarlos solos. Todo había salido excelente, bueno Sakura esperaba que Naruto dejara de actuar como tonto, pero al final hasta cuando se confesaba era tonto, por lo tanto era un rasgo de su personalidad que no podía sacar.

Las chicas suspiraban contentas y los chicos solo veían, de echo algunos no veían, como Shikamaru.

-Estamos violando su privacidad- dijo este último.

-calla Shikamaru - le gritó en susurros Ino - ¡se están abrazando! ¡que lindos! -.

Sakura volvió a sacar otra foto. Sonrió con éxito. ¡Lo había logrado! Ojalá Sasuke estuviera ahí viendo con ella, de seguro hubiese adoptado la misma posición que Shikamaru, pero ¡que va! prefería tenerlo cerca siendo un quejica, que tenerlo lejos.

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron mirando el resto de los fuegos artificiales y los amigos empezaron a dispersarse. Al final de la noche todos estaban felices.

EXTRA

Sakura caminaba en dirección a su casa muy feliz por sus amigos. En una mano llevaba a chibi Sasuke-kun y en la otra la cámara de fotos donde había captado la declaración de la nueva pareja en la aldea.

Repentinamente una figura apareció frente a ella. Se sorprendió, pensando que era casi una ilusión, pero al parecer era real.

-Parece que he llegado tarde, acabó el festival- dijo la figura.

Una sonrisa amplia apareció en los labios de la chica. Corrió y abrazó a Sasuke, ¿que hacía ahí? ¿cómo supo lo del festival? ¿hace cuanto que la estaba buscando? no tenía idea, pero no le importaba, lo único importante era saber que estaba ahí, con ella. Era la mejor sorpresa que le había dado y escuchar que quería pasar el festival con ella, la tenía eufórica.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - tiró de sus ropas y le besó los labios. El chico en el impulso le tomó la cintura. Esos recibimientos le gustaban, tenía pensado acompañarla durante el festival, pero ser recibido de esa manera era mucho mejor y menos tedioso.

—o—

**¡Capítulo extra grande!** Por eso no subí rápido, me había puesto como meta subir diario un capítulo, pero es que hoy tuve examen (para quienes les interese, no me fue muy bien u_u pero tengo una 2da oportunidad, así que ¡no todo está perdido!).

**Quiero subir uno diario, pero no se si dejar este como último o no. ¡Díganme ustedes en sus comentarios! **

Dejé un extra de Sakura con Sasuke, porque ella no disfrutó el festival con el chico que quiere, así que un premio de consuelo :)! Besos!

Fresa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Por fin era Sábado, era su día libre, en realidad El día libre que había podido conseguir en su ajetreada agenda. Estaba muy entusiasmada, tanto así que casi se cae de la cama al levantarse tan rápido. Cuando salió de su habitación (ya bien arreglada) corría por los pasillo de la mansión Hyuuga mientras reía.

-Buenos días, Onee-sama- saludó su hermana con la típica seriedad característica de ella. Hinata sonrió, porque después de la guerra, su hermana era más cariñosa al expresarse (pero solamente con ella y verificando que su padre no estuviera cerca).

-Buenos días, Hanabi-chan- respondió amable.

Ambas se sentaron a desayunar. Era un día soleado. Ya casi empezaba el verano, se podía sentir por las altas temperaturas.

Hinata ya llevaba tiempo al mando de su clan. Las tareas eran aburridas y muy diplomáticas, de echo antes del festival de primavera le costaba soportar todas las decisiones que debía tomar, porque eran muchas cosas, pero después del festival de primavera y desde que salía con Naruto, el trabajo era más llevadero, porque él siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer a la hora del almuerzo, o hacer que la instructora-san desapareciera una hora (tenían la suerte de que ella, por alguna extraña razón, le tuviera pánico a los sapos, así que ya se imaginan cuantos sapos invocaba Naruto. A veces llegaba a ser cruel con la cantidad o el tamaño), o aparecer simplemente en su oficina y darle ánimos; es más, muchas decisiones él mismo le daba su opinión: algunas eran buenas opiniones, otras. . . no tanto.

Ese era su día libre porque lo más probable es que Naruto haya pedido a la instructora-san que le amoldara la agenda, y Hinata estaba muy contenta de poder salir con él, de hecho estaba muy agradecida de no tener responsabilidades por un día, solo esperaba que el rubio no haya horrorizado (tanto) a instructora-san.

Esa sería su primera cita oficial, con tanto trabajo solo habían compartido almuerzos, momentos, besos, abrazos, flores, descansos, risas y estrellas, pero nunca habían salido juntos un día completo desde el festival de primavera.

Hanabi la observaba atenta, su hermana mayor irradiaba alegría. Desde el festival de primavera no paraba de sonreír, incluso tarareaba canciones y si no fuera porque unas personas se interpusieron en su camino, juraría que hasta la había visto bailar. Pero era difícil de saber, el bailar en público no era una de las cualidades de su hermana mayor, es decir, partiendo porque era público más baile… de todas maneras eso no era lo importante.

La felicidad que irradiaba su hermana la tenía contenta. Desde la muerte de Neji-nii-sama se le veía muy decaída y, con la guerra, se había vuelto toda una Hyuuga, es decir, una mujer fuerte y seria, por ello cuando su padre había decidido que Hinata tomaría el mando de su clan, ella creía que era una buena decisión. Hanabi ahora estaba empeñada en alcanzar a su hermana en cuanto a determinación y encontrar su camino ninja.

-¿Hoy tienes algo importante, Onee-sama? - preguntó la menor de las hermanas

-Hoy es mi primer día libre- le sonrió Hinata. - y… voy a tener mi primera cita- le susurró mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿cita?- se sorprendió la chica -¿y con quien?-.

-¿cita? ¿quien va a tener una cita? - justo, las casualidades de la vida, el padre de las chicas entraba a la habitación en que se encontraban.

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio.

La mayor de la familia llevaba ya un tiempo saliendo con Uzumaki, pero ella aún no le decía a su padre. De alguna forma la gente de la casa no sabía la real situación sentimental de ambos, simplemente esparcían rumores (que no se alejaban de la realidad), pero nadie había tenido el valor de decirlo a Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Hanabi, ¿quien va a tener una cita? - ya que ninguna de las dos le respondió, preguntó directamente a quien había escuchado hablar.

La menor de las Hyuuga se quedó en silencio, si bien debía respetar a su padre y contestar cuando él le hacía preguntas, tampoco quería quedar como bocaza frente a su hermana.

-Yo tengo una cita, padre - dijo Hinata antes de que el padre se enojara con su hermana menor. -Hoy tengo el día libre- dijo mirándolo, sin ser desafiante, pero en su interior sentía que algo no iba a salir bien de esa conversación.

Hiashi estaba callado observando a su hija mayor. Luego de un largo silencio habló:

-Hinata, como líder del clan Hyuuga no puedes andar pensando en trivialidades como citas u hombres por el momento. Después de la guerra hemos tenido varios caídos, hay muchos tratados que aun realizar y visitas diplomáticas que asistir.-

-Padre no he faltado a ninguna de mis responsabilidades-

-Eres la cabecilla de tu clan y no puedes andar paveando por las calles con un chiquillo cualquiera, mientras la estabilidad de tu clan está en tus manos. -

-Nunca he dejado de realizar mi trabajo-

-No acepto esto. No debes salir-

Los tres permanecieron en silencio. Hinata se le apretó el corazón, no iba a llorar porque en estas circunstancias llorar no merecía la pena. Se levantó de la mesa, ya no tenía hambre.

-Hinata, has caso a lo que te digo-

-Padre, lo lamento mucho, no me hagas escoger.- dijo suavemente.

Nada más se dijo en la mesa, la chica se fue de la habitación.

-Aún no se completamente si tomé la decisión correcta-

Esa fue la última frase que escuchó de su padre en el pasillo, eso arruinó todo su día. Nunca era suficiente, no para él. Salió de la casa corriendo, aguantando las lágrimas. No quería llorar por lo que él le había dicho, si nunca era suficiente.

Corrió por las calles. Había mucha actividad a pesar de ser un sábado. Se dirigía sin rumbo, o eso creía ella, hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta que estaba buscando. Iba a tocar, pero aguantó la mano. Apoyó su cabeza y sus manos en la puerta, no quería arruinar el día, se suponía que debía ser especial en el buen sentido, no especial en el mal sentido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella sin tener apoyo siguió de largo su camino chocando con otro cuerpo, finalmente ambos cayendo al suelo. Fue un poco doloroso, más para él que para ella.

-Hinata-chan- dijo sorprendido el rubio -no pensaba que tenías tantas ganas de verme, hehehe- bromeó él.

A pesar de que salían juntos, inevitablemente el sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, pero más que la vergüenza sintió que se liberaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin su voluntad.

-Hinata-chan, ¿te dolió? ¿donde te duele? ¿estás bien?- Naruto empezó a hacer muchas preguntas que no obtuvieron respuesta y en la posición en que se encontraban, era difícil poder ayudar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a su chica con un brazo y con el otro lograr sentarse en el suelo. Ella, por el movimiento, se abrazó al cuello del chico y ocultó su cara ahí. Naruto sentía como las lágrimas caían por su piel y ya bien sentado abrazó a la chica apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Esas eran las peores situaciones en que lo podían colocar, ver sufrir a alguien sin poder hacer nada para solucionarlo lo ponía ansioso y, si era alguien como Hinata, su ansiedad era mayor. De todas maneras se quedó ahí, esperando que ella descargara todo, sin hacer el escándalo como normalmente lo haría.

La tomó en brazos y cerró la puerta de entrada. Caminó por la estancia y se sentó en la cama quedando con las piernas cruzadas y la chica encima. Ya a ese momento Hinata daba pequeños hipos calmando el llanto.

-L-lo si-siento- dijo ella - arru-rruiné la ci-cita- su voz sonaba ahogada por hablar entre su cuello.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, de veras - le dijo el rubio un poco menos ansioso. Cuando la chica por fin pudo levantar la cabeza, él le sonrió. Tenía la cara colorada en especial la nariz (distinto a cuando se sonrojaba), sus ojos aún seguían aguados y tenía el flequillo desordenado, se veía adorable.

-Lo importante es estar junto, ¿no? - acercó su frente y la apegó a la de ella. Hinata asintió moviendo ambas cabezas. Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, se sentía tan bien estar así.

Ya después de un rato de estar en silencio, la chica dejó de llorar completamente. Naruto no decía palabra, no sabía como preguntar que había sucedido sin que ella llorara nuevamente. Cuando supiera que había sucedido, golpearía al idiota que hacía llorar a SU chica.

"Naruto se encontró frente a Kurama quien descansaba en su interior.

-mierda, ¿que hago?- le preguntó.

-¿que voy a saber yo? es tu novia- dijo el zorro dándole la espalda.

-¿no me vas a ayudar?- corrió y se apegó a Kurama. Con las manos lo movía, intentando obtener respuesta.

-golpea al que la hizo llorar- dijo el zorro,

-pero como le preguntó quien fue- el rubio seguía moviéndolo interrumpiendo su descanso. Kurama giró sobre su espalda y aplastó a Naruto.

-¡Kurama!-

-Pregúntale. De esas cosas no sé. No molestes chiquillo, estoy durmiendo- el zorro volvió a su posición original y empezó a dormir, como todos los días.

Naruto se levantó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y con los brazos cruzados."

-Mi padre… - Naruto volvió a la realidad sorprendido - no hay nada que uno haga y quede satisfecho - susurró la chica tratando de no volver a llorar.

-Entonces hay que taparle la boca, y yo te voy a ayudar - le dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con el pulgar - no hay nada que no puedas hacer, ya verás, confía en mí - le sonrió.

Ella lo observó: tenía su característica sonrisa y la confianza de sus palabras le subía el ánimo haciendo crecer la confianza de ella. Si él decía de que era capaz de todo ella le creía, solo tenía que trabajar más duro y demostrarle a su padre que estaba capacitada para eso y más.

-Lo siento - dijo la chica - se suponía que hoy debía ser un buen día y lo he arruinado, pero te voy a compensar cocinando el almuerzo, ¿te parece? - lo sonrió ella.

Naruto se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza complacido. Un almuerzo hecho por su novia. Estaba a punto de entrar en su ensoñación de que tan genial era eso hasta que dio un vistazo a su habitación. ERA UN DESASTRE, ni se había percatado de eso, nunca había tenido novia y menos que estuviera en su casa. Antes de que Hinata pudiera notarlo (si es que aún no lo hacía) se puso a pensar rápidamente.

-Hinata-chan, puedes quedarte un poco en la cama, ¡no mires! - El chico la dejó en la cama y corrió por todos lados ordenando o intentándolo. Hasta hizo clones para apurar el proceso.

La ojiplata rió bajito y se levantó de la cama y sin que él se diera cuenta, le ordenó la cama. En el velador vio la foto de los padres de Naruto, se veían tan bien. En otro marco divisó una foto de ambos mientras se besaban con los fuegos artificiales de fondo ¿cuando habían sacado esa foto? se sonrojó después de darse cuenta que alguien los había visto en el mirador.

-Hinata-chan, listo, ahora puedes mirar- dijo el rubio llegando a su lado. La miró y vio que estaba observando las foto - ¿te gustan? somos nosotros hehehe -

-S-sí - dijo sonrojándose más porque aún le avergonzaba que alguien los haya visto.

Ambos salieron y fueron a conseguir lo necesario para el almuerzo.

-¿Que te gustaría comer, Naruto-kun?- Ambos ya estaban en el mercado.

-Mm me gusta el ramen… - dijo rascándose la cabeza. Hinata rió bajito.

-Ramen será entonces, mm.. - Hinata sacaba los ingredientes.

Naruto la observaba, como ella sacaba los vegetales que pondría al ramen. Su largo cabello azulado hasta la cintura, su piel brillaba y sabía que tan suave era, además su linda figura. Ese día andaba vestida distinta a como comúnmente iba, usaba una polera blanca y una falda (hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla) color coral. Se veía muy linda.

-Vamos Naruto-kun- dijo ella.

Él se acercó a ella, pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro y la acercó dándole un beso en la sien. Ella se sonrojó infinito. Naruto le quitó las bolsas de las manos y caminaron así al departamento de él.

Fue un día ameno. El almuerzo que ella había estado delicioso. Los dos habían disfrutado mucho de ese día. Hinata se sentía tan a gusto viendo como su novio comía feliz lo que le había preparado, además limpió lo que quedaba del desastre de la cocina. Ordenaba lo que encontraba, realmente él tenía un problema con el orden. La ojiplata había cocinado algunas cosas más dejándolas en el refrigerador para que se conservaran bien.

Pasada la tarde era hora de volver a casa. Había pensado en su padre y en su discusión. Ya arreglarían las cosas.

Su novio la dejó en la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun, gracias por el día la pasé muy bien.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio y sin esperarlo él se acercó y la besó.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se abrazó al chico, amaba sus besos sorpresa. En su abrazo sentía la calidez de la piel del chico y le encantaba. Pudo sentir su aroma característico.

Se separaron y ambos sonreían.

Hinata entró a su casa sin querer entrar y fue directo a su habitación.

La semana siguiente como Naruto había prometido, a primera hora en la mañana del Domingo se había presentado en su despacho como su ayudante. La instructora-san no sabía si aceptarlo o no, pero ante el peligro de que una rana del tamaño de la mansión apareciera frente a ella, prefirió decir que sí.

Toda la semana estuvieron trabajando en las reuniones diplomáticas. Había resultado más que bien, ya que tener al salvador del mundo ninja era un plus que Hinata no había tomado en consideración. El hecho de que la líder del clan Hyuuga tuviera en tan buenos términos al salvador era tomado con mucho interés.

En todo ese periodo la instructora-san había enseñado a Naruto a como llevar un horario y como tratar a las reuniones diplomáticas, a lo que él escuchaba atentamente. Aún así él no dejaba de salir con sus comentarios y sus tonterías, pero recién estaba aprendiendo. Lo bueno es que la instructora-san estaba teniendo una pequeña tregua con el chico, y de paso tenía una semana tranquila sin ranas.

Una semana llena de trabajo y visitas de otros líderes de familias de otras aldeas, no habían tenido tiempo de divertirse, pero el estar juntos todo el día los hacía soportar todo el trabajo duro. Aún así Naruto no perdía la oportunidad de besarla cada vez que debían separarse por las noches.

Así pasaron tres semanas. Hinata aún no hablaba con su padre sobre su discusión, ambos habían hecho una tregua tácita. Todo iba viento en popa en cuanto a la administración y liderazgo del clan, aún así Hinata no se sentía a gusto.

Las responsabilidades ya no eran difíciles de realizar gracias a la ayuda de su novio, él cometía más errores que ella, pero aún así parecía que él disfrutaba el trabajo. Un punto positivo para cuando él se convirtiera en Hokage. En cambio, para ella aún cuando llevaba más tiempo en el rubro, no lograba compatibilizar con la diplomacia, las reuniones, hablar en público, entre otras cosas.

Hinata suspiró, ya sabía que debía hacer.

Se encontraba en la sala, esperando que su padre y su hermana aparecieran. Su padre la había citado y ella a su vez había citado a su hermana.

-Hinata- saludó su padre entrando a la habitación. Su hermana había entrado detrás de él.

-Hola padre - saludó.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala y las chicas esperaron que su padre hablara.

-Este mes ha sido ajetreado, eso fue lo que la instructora-san me ha dicho- miró a Hinata- también me dijo que el chico Uzumaki Naruto se había presentado en tu oficina para trabajar contigo - hizo una pausa - y que todo ha salido a la perfección - terminó.

-Hai- dijo Hinata.

-Voy a decirte como son las cosas. Tenía muchas expectativas de ti en cuanto fueras la líder del clan. En un principio dudaba de mi decisión, pero después de que todo haya salido a la perfección, ahora sé que puedo dejar todo a cargo sin preocupaciones- sonrió quedamente -Tu instructora me ha dicho que ya saber todo lo que necesitas saber, que ve mucho potencial en ti y que ya no debo preocuparme…-

-Padre, hay algo importante que debo decir, antes de que sigas - lo interrumpió su hija mayor. Nada dijo Hirshi así que ella continuó - Mostrarte que soy capaz de cumplir tus expectativas ha sido lo que me ha motivado a tomar el liderazgo del clan, aparte de que era mi deber como tu hija. Me alegra haber cumplido mi cometido, pero en realidad y la verdad de las cosas es que este puesto no es para mi, es para Hanabi-

-Onee-sama- susurró Hanabi quien había guardado silencio todo ese rato.

-Hinata- dijo sorprendido Hiashi.

-Siempre he tratado de complacerte y, ahora, quiero cumplir con mis deseos siguiendo mi corazón. Sonará egoísta, pero ya no puedo forzarme a algo que no soy y sé que con Hanabi todo marchará más que a la perfección- sonrió a su hermana y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Ser reconocida por tu hermana mayor era una buena sensación. -Así que padre, quiero renunciar al liderazgo del clan- dijo con decisión.

En ese punto de la conversación no sabía si había soltado una granada o no, pero se sentía libre. Todos estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Bien- dijo simplemente Hiashi. -me has dejado invalidado para poder exigirte más, porque ya has realizado todo-.

Ambas chicas sonrieron satisfechas, se miraron entusiasmadas.

-Gracias, padre- dijo Hinata aliviada.

-No te fallaré, padre-sama- secundó Hanabi.

-Aún no termino.- las chicas silenciaron -Todo será con la condición de que presentes apropiadamente a tu novio Uzumaki y venga a cenar uno de estos días.- Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿có-como…-

-¿Cómo es que sé? No era difícil saberlo - dijo su padre, la expresión de su cara no decía nada.

-Ha-haré lo que pi-pides, padre- respondió Hinata avergonzada.

-Bien.- dijo él.

Finalmente todo había terminado bien. Había podido terminar su calvario con el liderazgo de su clan y su padre sin ponerse grave en el asunto. Ahora solo quedaba invitar a Naruto-kun a su casa para tener una cena familiar y presentarlo a su padre como su novio. El sonrojo iba subiendo por su cara. La presentación formal la ponía nerviosa, pero todo iría bien ¿verdad?

—o—

¡Chan! sí, ahí lo dejé, pero ya saben más o menos que viene el otro capítulo :)!

Les agradezco a todos por los mensajes, los Favs y los Follows. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Dejen sus mensajitos para decirme que tal.

Un beso a todos!

Fresa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Una granada, eso es lo que había dejado caer en su casa cuando decidió que dejaría su clan, que seguiría sus convicciones y que, además, presentaría a su novio. Esa era la sensación que Hinata sentía en ese momento al ver como su padre y Naruto se debatían a duelo en el patio de su casa. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que todo saldría bien y de forma pacífica? Sabía que de su padre las cosas con ella no siempre salían bien y que cuando se trataba de Naruto, no todo era pacífico. Quizás se había enceguecido con la imagen que tenía de cada uno y el creer que después de una guerra las personalidades cambian, en realidad no cambian estas últimas, sino que solo cambian las perspectivas haciendo madurar a la gente, pero la personalidad sigue ahí.

Volvamos al inicio de todo lo que había pasado. Después del ultimátum que su padre le había impuesto para quedarse tranquilo y dejar que pacíficamente Hinata saliera del liderazgo del clan, dejándolo en manos de su hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuuga; la mayor de la familia había estado todo el día pensando en como sería la reunión entre su padre y su novio, Uzumaki Naruto. Ya en primera instancia, la invitación había salido bien.

-¡Hey! Hinata-chan, Buenos días- Saludó enérgico el rubio al entrar a su despacho.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun- saludó la chica, entrando en nerviosismo.

-Hoy, la cuatro ojos dijo que hay que revisar unos papeles…- empezó a hablar el chico, pero ella no escuchaba.

Se le quedó mirando pensando en como sería su reacción tanto en querer ir a cenar y, si es que aceptaba, como sería la cena en general. Naruto era de las personas que demuestran lo que sientes y piensan sin tapaduras, además era despreocupado en muchos aspectos, por lo tanto ir a cenar con su familia sería extraño… lo más probable es que no se guardaría nada para él. La chica sonrió.

Por otro lado estaba su familia, seria y callada, siempre pensando antes de hablar, cuidando las palabras y los modos, pero no quitaba que su padre no dijera lo que pensaba, en ese sentido él tampoco callaba cuando tenía algo que decir. Desvaneció su sonrisa.

Quizás como era una ocasión especial, ambos guardaran la compostura, es decir, sería una cena cordial, sin mayores altercados que los de una familia normal como "cuida de mi hija" y "por supuesto que lo haré", algo tranquilo. Sí, algo así es lo más probable que sería… o quizás con un poco más de su padre como "Es tu deber cuidar de mi hija, hazlo bien" y un poco más de Naruto como "por supuesto viejo, cuidaré de ella sea como sea". Sí, eso era más parecido a lo que ellos pudiesen decir, su padre demandante y Naruto sin cuidado de su modo; pero finalmente todo bien y pacífico. Volvió a sonreír.

-Hinata-chan, ¿me estás escuchando?- pasó su mano frente a los ojos de la chica y esta ni se inmutó al estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos. -¿Hinata? - ella estaba con los codos apoyada en el escritorio y su barbilla sobre sus manos. Naruto posicionó su cara a la altura de la de ella, a un palmo de distancia -Hi-na-ta-chan- y la chica salió de su mundo.

-¿Eh?- al verlo tan cerca se sonrojó y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. -¿qué? ¿qué pasó?- dijo confundida.

-¿Estás bien?- Naruto ladeó la cabeza y la miró ceñudo.

-S-sí- tartamudeó, hacía tiempo que no tartamudeaba.

-¿Segura?- el chico posó sus manos en el escritorio y llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante, observó los ojos de la chica y la escudriñó bien.

-Bueno…- ella desvió su mirada varias veces y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. -Mm… hay algo que no te he dicho… - seguía jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Que es? dímelo, puedes confiar en mí, de veras - sonrió con suficiencia el chico.

-He hablado con mi padre…- empezó tanteando el terreno.

-Y ha quedado impresionado con el trabajo, ¿a que no? hehehe-

-Sí, ha quedado satisfecho-

-¿Viste? le tapamos la boca al viejo- puso sus manos en las caderas y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Sí…- dijo aún moviendo sus dedos. -pero, ha-hay algo más- agregó.

-¿Que es?- apoyó nuevamente sus manos en el escritorio.

-He renunciado a mi cargo- lo miró a los ojos y dejó de jugar con sus manos, esperando la reacción del chico.

-¿Eeeh? ¿cómo? ¿por qué?- la miró sorprendido, eso no es lo que esperaba después de tanto trabajo.

-Porque no soy la persona adecuada para llevarlo a cabo, además, no es lo que quiero para mí- ambos se miraron, el chico seguía sorprendido.

-Sigo sin entender…- dijo rascando su cabeza, aún con cara de desconcierto.

-No puedo vivir mi vida queriendo complacer a mi padre, quiero seguir mi propio camino y hacer lo que mi corazón llama a hacer; seguir mi camino ninja forjado por mis decisiones libres de lo que mi padre quiera.- dijo ella calmadamente mirando sus manos con cierto sentimiento de libertad -cambiar mi destino- sonrió.

Naruto la escuchó impresionado, nuevamente esa sonrisa llena de carisma lo dejaba boquiabierto. Él trató de entender sus palabras, porque si bien él todo lo que hizo fue para ser aceptado, siempre había hecho lo que quería, algo que al parecer Hinata no había tenido oportunidad.

El rubio pegó un salto y se sentó sobre la mesa frente a la chica. Le tomó las manos e hizo que ella se levantara de su asiento. La abrazó sin saber el porqué, solo lo quería hacer.

-¿qu-que sucede?- preguntó la chica sin entender. Se separaron y Naruto le sonrió.

-Yo te apoyaré- se apuntó a si mismo con el dedo pulgar -haré todo lo que sea necesario para que no pierdas tu libertad de nuevo, ¡de veras!- su mirada de determinación la animó, el sentirse apoyado es fundamental muchas veces, y también la alentó a la siguiente información.

-Hay algo más…- dijo Hinata volviendo a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Aún más?- levantó una ceja.

-Mi padre… quiere… que… mm… - y seguía jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Que quiere?-

-Cenar…etto… casa… mm… algún día.. eeh… - habló incoherencias y muy suave, mientras el color rojo se empezó a expandir por su cara.

-¿ah?- se rascó la cabeza rubia, no entendía nada.

-¿Qui-quieres cenar… en mi cas-sa ma-mañana?- subía y subía el color rojo en toda la cara de la ojiplata.

-¿A cenar? -

-Hai- respondió suavecito.

-¡Claro!- sonrió él.

-¿D-de verdad?- lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida y dejando una vez por todas de jugar con sus dedos.

-Sí, hehehe, quiero que me cocines de nuevo- le sonrió estilo zorruno. Hinata se le aliviaron las tensiones, estaba feliz de que él hubiese aceptado.

Así había resultado aquella mañana, pasó todo el día contenta y pensando que podría cocinar. También debía llegar a casa para avisar que al otro día llegaría el invitado tan esperado por su padre. Nuevamente se había imaginado como sería la reunión y llegaba a la misma conclusión, lo que la dejaba un poco más tranquila.

Todo el día estuvo tranquilo, era bueno, anunciando que el verano ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Nada fuera de lo normal había sucedido, esa mañana estaba ordenando los papeles, la instructora le había dado un horario simple. Aún nadie sabía que Hinata había presentado su renuncia, porque ni ella ni su padre habían dicho nada, ambos estaban esperando ver que sucedía en la tan esperada cena.

Naruto ese día no apareció en la oficina, Hinata no le tomó mucha importancia, quizás tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Ya llegada la tarde, la chica corrió a la cocina, quería preparar algo bueno. Ahí estaba la cocinera de la familia, la que había estado ahí desde antes que ella naciera. Su edad era considerable, y su carácter era un poco ácido, pero en el fondo era una anciana amorosa.

-Hinata-sama, ¿que hace acá? - dijo la señora apuntando con su cucharón.

-Kyoko-san, que bien estás hoy - le sonrió amable.

-¡Ay niña!, ¿que quieres ahora? - se sonrió enarcando una ceja -sabes que no me gusta que se metan en mi cocina-.

-Hoy vi-viene… mm.. un in-invitado especial - volvió a jugar con sus dedos.

-Tu padre me avisó, ¡viene el salvador!- la anciana se tomó las manos y sonrió. Kyoko era de aquellas ancianas que le encantaban los héroes, las princesas y cosas por el estilo. Acostumbrada a servir a la familia Hyuuga, admiraba a aquellos que tenían ciertas habilidades especiales o títulos especiales, era de la antigua escuela. -He trabajado toda la tarde para dar el mejor festín a salvador-sama - terminó diciendo, emocionada.

-¿Mi padre te dijo?- se sorprendió Hinata, bueno en realidad no debiera sorprenderle, su padre era muy diplomático, por lo que tener todo en orden para reuniones diplomáticas era un experto. Quizás esa cena la veía de buena manera, ya que estaba preocupado de que resultara adecuada.

-¡Ay, niña!, seré feliz de que el salvador-sama pruebe lo que esta anciana cocina- Hinata sonrió, parece que en esa ocasión no podría satisfacer el pedido de Naruto que cocinara para él.

-Lo único que no sé es que es lo que más le gusta, así que hice todo lo que se me ocurrió- dijo Kyoko mostrando las ollas más lo que estaba sobre la mesa. A Hinata le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza sorprendida de toda la comida, se había excedido un poco… o mucho.

-Kyoko-san, su comida favorita es ramen- le dijo Hinata dándole un dato importante para ella.

-¿Ramen? ¡No tengo ramen! Tengo que cocinarlo inmediatamente- la anciana empezó a moverse por la cocina. -¿que haces ahí, niña? apura y ayúdame, sé que has venido porque quieres cocinar- le sonrió la anciana. Hinata saltó en su lugar y se empezó a mover rápidamente, sacando los ingredientes necesarios.

-Gracias Kyoko-san- le dijo suavemente mientras ayudaba en la cocina. La anciana le guiñó en respuesta.

Llegada la noche, Hinata estaba vestida para la ocasión. Su padre siempre era estricto a la hora de recibir gente en su casa, por lo que le había enseñado que debía vestir con yukatas apropiadas para el momento, pero lo encontró muy serio, solo era una cena, así que había optado por una pollera que le llegaba a las rodillas color lila y una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos. Su cabello lo cepilló muchas veces para que se mantuviera en su lugar. Pensó en maquillaje, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerse máscara de pestañas y brillo en los labios.

Cuando salió de su habitación corrió al comedor a verificar que todo estuviera listo. Ahí se encontró con su padre, quien tenía todo en orden. Hinata sonrió, todo daba indicios de que su padre estaba tan preocupado como ella de que resultase bien esa noche, o eso creía.

-Onee-sama, ya llegó Uzumaki Naruto - Hanabi apareció detrás de ella, y tanto como la aludida y el cabecilla Hyuuga escucharon la información. Hinata le empezó a saltar el corazón del nerviosismo y tuvo que controlar todo su cuerpo para no temblar. Hanabi la observó preocupada, si seguía así los nervios mataría a su hermana.

-Ha-hai- Hinata se movió rápidamente, intentando no tropezar, hacia la entrada.

Ahí, en la entrada de su casa, estaba Naruto usando su vestimenta superior color negro, sus pantalones naranjos. Su brazo derecho vendado. Su banda en la cabeza característica de él y se sorprendió de un pequeño cambio en su imagen.

-Tu cabello- dijo Hinata sorprendida, olvidándose de lo nerviosa que estaba. Se había cortado el cabello casi a ras. Sus largos mechones rubios había desaparecido dándole un aspecto más adulto.

-¿Te gusta?- Naruto sonrió llevándose su mano derecha a la cabeza.

-Sí- sonrió ella.

En la otra mano llevaba flores y chocolates, al parecer sí había estado ocupado ese día.

-Uzumaki Naruto- apareció Hiashi Hyuuga al lado de Hinata y al otro lado estaba Hanabi -Bienvenido- dijo el patriarca, sin expresión alguna.

-¡Hey! Buenas noches, viejo, gracias por la invitación- saludó como siempre hacía.

Ambas chicas Hyuuga miraron preocupadas a su padre y ver su reacción frente al hecho de que el rubio no haya guardado la compostura. Sí, ahí estaba a la vista aquella vena en su frente que se precipitaba cada vez que algo le enojaba.

-¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a la mesa?- dijo Hiashi, intentado calmar su temperamento, él ya tenía una idea de como era el chico Uzumaki, así que no debía desesperar por su falta de decoro y respeto por los mayores. Había visto como trataba a Tsunade-sama como vieja, así que el que lo llamara viejo no era nuevo.

Hinata suspiró, al parecer esa noche igualmente sería larga. Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio las flores, 3 girasoles perfectamente envueltos en papel de arroz, con una cinta color lila, además de los chocolates.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- sonrió la chica. -son hermosas-.

Pasaron al comedor. Hinata sentó a Naruto a su lado, Hiashi se sentó en la cabecera y frente a la pareja se sentó Hanabi. En la posición en que estaban, Hinata había quedado entre su padre y su novio. La comida ya estaba perfectamente servida en la mesa, solo debían escoger entre la cantidad de platos que Kyoko había cocinado.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera llenar su plato de algo, Kyoko apareció en el comedor con un tazón de ramen en sus manos y los ojos iluminados al ver al salvador de la aldea de Konoha ahí.

-¡Salvador-sama! esto es para usted- le puso el tazón de ramen con alegría. -Se que es su plato favorito, pero pruebe todo lo que quiera-.

-¡wooaa! ¡Gracias oba-chan! ¡itadakimasu!- y probó el ramen -está delicioso- dijo sin tragar completamente. Hinata sonrió al ver que la anciana estaba rebosante de alegría.

Hiashi observaba. El chico Uzumaki comía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y con eso enarcó su ceja, no recordaba que Neji comiera con esos modales siendo que él también era un chico. Si su hija debía estar con un hombre, debía ser alguien respetable… pero Uzumaki era el salvador, un título más que suficiente para ser respetado. Miró a Hinata, su preciosa hija… su sonrisa era llena de amor, como la que su mujer, en su tiempo, lo observaba a él; y su mirada hacia el rubio… estaba llena de muchas cosas como admiración, ternura y amor; su pequeña hija ya no era tan pequeña y un pinchazo de celos le atacó el corazón.

La cena estaba yendo tranquilamente. Naruto como siempre hablaba fuerte y alto, riendo por tonteras mientras contaba a su novia y Hanabi sobre como la instructora-san le asustaban los sapos. Contó muchas ocaciones en que la había asustado, hasta una vez se había desmayado del susto. Hinata estaba a gusto, todo iba perfecto. Estaba completamente tranquila, volviendo a su mente aquella imagen de una familia normal, con un padre estricto y su novio despreocupado. Solo faltaba aquel esperado final, desafiante, pero tranquilo.

Terminaron de comer y venía el tiempo de la plática, padre-novio que toda chica temía, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría como en su imaginación.

-Así que Uzumaki-san, ya sabes porqué estás aquí- empezó Hiashi esperando que le sirvieran té en su tasa -quería que Hinata te presentara adecuadamente, después de que llevan desde el inicio de la primavera saliendo sin que yo me enterara - dijo suspicaz Hiashi tomando su tasa con té para beber de ella.

Un silencio se formó en la sala. Hinata lo observaba con los ojos abiertos, ¿a que venía eso ahora? Estaba mostrando la mayor característica de él: no guardarse nada a la hora de hablar. El hombre dejó la tasa en la mesa.

-No solo eso, sino que además ya debes saber que mi hija ha renunciado al liderazgo del clan- lo miró con significación -porque quiere seguir su corazón- continuó el patriarca.

-A pesar de eso, se que eres un excelente ninja, ha quedado más que demostrado en la guerra- esta vez lo miró a los ojos desafiante -pero… nadie es suficiente para mi hija, ni aún el salvador de Konoha, ni la alianza shinobi, ni el mundo entero, mientras yo no lo apruebe - volvió a tomar té de su tasa.

Hinata estaba de piedra, esto no era parte de lo que había imaginado. No solo eso, sino que sintió que de alguna manera alguien había sacado el seguro de una granada con un simple "click" tirándola en la mitad de la mesa, y lo impresionante que era su padre quien había sacado el seguro.

-Solo di lo que tengo que hacer para tener tu aprobación, viejo- sonrió Naruto en su lugar, tomando su tasa de té también. Hinata giró su cuello tan rápido que sonó. -Para que lo sepas, haré lo que sea necesario para estar con ella y si debo patear tu trasero, lo haré, ¡de veras!- y se tomó el té en un segundo, golpeando la mesa con la tasa.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella.

-Muy bien- una leve curvatura se vio en los labios de Hiashi, casi podría decirse que estaba sonriendo. Hinata volvió a girar su cabeza, definitivamente esto no es lo que estaba esperando de una cena pacífica.

-¡VAMOS, VIEJO!- y Hinata no alcanzó a decir nada porque su padre y su novio empezaron el ataque en plena mesa, explotando aquella granada que ella tanto temía.

Los sirvientes que estaban cerca de ahí se agacharon para no recibir ninguna lesión. Hanabi había saltado lejos de ahí, observando divertida la escena, mientras a Hinata estaba que le daba un ataque de hiperventilación.

De alguna manera ambos hombres llegaron la patio de la mansión Hyuuga sin causar mayores destrozos, pero una vez afuera el ataque fue masivo. Naruto entrando en modo sabio, luchando contra el estilo de puño suave de su padre, destruyeron todo el piso, subieron por el tejado y destruyeron el tejado. Esa maldita personalidad de ambos es lo que los había llevado a esa situación y lo peor es que era su mayor semejanza, esa necesidad de no guardarse sus palabras.

-Ojalá no destruyan mi cocina- dijo ácidamente Kyoko, llegando al lado de Hinata. Hanabi caminó a su lado. Las tres observaban desde la terraza como ambos hombres luchaban.

-Kyoko-san, hay que detenerlos- dijo desesperada Hinata. -No debería terminar así, uno de los dos va a salir herido, o peor, ambos-.

-¡Ay, niña!- rió la anciana -déjalos pelear, así es como los hombres arreglan sus diferencias y crean lazos; esta es solo una lucha para probarse a ellos mismos- dijo sonriendo al cielo. -solo espera y verás-.

En el tejado, mientras ambos seguían sus ataques, tanto ofensiva como defensiva, el dialogo solo era de ellos.

-Ella es mi preciosa hija mayor - le gritó entre los ataques -haría lo que fuera por ella, solo porque es mi hija-

-Ella es mi novia, yo haría lo que fuera por ella, ¡de veras!- le respondió el rubio.

-Si la haces llorar aunque sea una vez…- lo empezó a amenazar el Hyuuga.

-SI TU LA HACES LLORAR DE NUEVO, TU SERÁS QUIEN SUFRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS, VIEJO- y se abalanzó en contra del hombre. Hiashi solo pudo defenderse del ataque con un bloqueo de brazos, aún así salió volando por la fuerza del golpe. Se sorprendió por sus palabras y por la fuerza.

-¿Crees que eres suficiente para ella?- Hiashi lanzó varías palmas del vacío intentando alcanzar al chico.

Mientras Naruto esquivaba los ataques del Hyuuga, preparaba su shuriken rasengan -escucha viejo, no sé si soy suficiente, pero haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz, ¡es una promesa! - dijo lanzando su técnica en contra de Hiashi, quien la esquivó y dio contra un gran árbol, partiéndolo en dos. Este cayó con mucho estruendo.

Hiashi lo sabía, no solo su hija tenía los ojos nublados por amor, sino que el rubio también miraba a Hinata con esa misma mirada. Se dio cuenta que cuando estaba con ella, caminaba detrás siempre protegiéndola. Siempre tratando de llamar la atención de ella con las estupideces que decía. Él realmente estaba enamorado de su hija, pero aún así no lo quería aceptar, como padre no quería aceptar que su hija tenía entregado su corazón.

Se acercaron mientras corrían y se escuchó una explosión de técnicas, rasengan vs ocho trigramas palma del vacío. Ambos fueron expulsados hacia el suelo y cayeron en el centro de la mansión Hyuuga de pie. Se miraron aún desafiantes, pero ambos estaban sonriendo; Naruto con esa sonrisa desafiante, mientras que Hiashi con media sonrisa, él no era muy llevado a las sonrisas de ningún tipo.

-Es tu deber cuidar de mi hija, así que hazlo bien - Hiashi apuntó a Naruto desde el otro lado del patio.

-Por supuesto viejo, cuidaré de ella sea como sea, LO PROMETO- dijo extendiendo su puño.

-Bien- concluyó Hiashi.

Las tres mujeres observaron toda la escena y Hinata suspiró por la tranquilidad.

-Tenías razón, Kyoko-san- sonrió Hinata hacia la anciana, ella también le sonreía a la chica.

Esa noche Hiashi finalmente dio su consentimiento para que Hinata renunciara a su cargo como líder, también su consentimiento para que ambos salieran libremente. Él entendía a su hija: Seguir las convicciones que ella tenía, era seguir el camino que Naruto le había trazado el momento en que tomó su mano. Si bien su familia era importante, esta era la única decisión egoísta que había tomado en mucho tiempo y Hiashi, a su vez, era la primera decisión desinteresada que tomaba. Sabía que había dejado a Hinata en buenas manos, porque el mismo había probado su fuerza y visto su determinación; y lo más importante, es que ella era feliz.

—o—

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo lo que les prometí. No sé si está bien o muy exagerado, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, en especial por lo impulsivo que es Naruto y lo insolente jajaja.

Por supuesto agradecer los comentarios, los favs, los follow e incentivarlos a que me escriban para saber que tal les pareció. También subí una historia sobre el amor de padres e hijos, Amor Parental, para que vean que tal les parece :)! Gracias por leer!

Un beso grande!

Fresa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

-Así que Uzumaki-san, ya sabes porqué estás aquí- empezó Hiashi esperando que le sirvieran té en su tasa -quería que Hinata te presentara adecuadamente, después de que llevan desde el inicio de la primavera saliendo sin que yo me enterara - dijo suspicaz Hiashi tomando su tasa con té para beber de ella.

Un silencio se formó en la sala. Naruto levantó la vista serio, ¿a qué venía este viejo con sus dichos? y el rubio enarcó la ceja.

-No solo eso, sino que además ya debes saber que mi hija ha renunciado al liderazgo del clan- lo miró con significación y sintió cierto recelo en esa mirada -porque quiere seguir su corazón- continuó el patriarca.

-A pesar de eso, se que eres un excelente ninja, ha quedado más que demostrado en la guerra- esta vez lo miró a los ojos desafiante y el rubio no pudo más que corresponder a dicha mirada, no se dejaría intimidar -pero… nadie es suficiente para mi hija, ni aún el salvador de Konoha, ni la alianza shinobi, ni el mundo entero, mientras yo no lo apruebe - volvió a tomar té de su tasa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el rubio sonrió graciosamente, si él quería luchar aceptaba el reto.

-Solo di lo que tengo que hacer para tener tu aprobación, viejo- sonrió Naruto en su lugar, tomando su tasa de té también. Sintió como su novia lo miró sorprendida, quizás por su falta de respeto, pero él era así y ella nunca había dicho nada en contra de su actitud. -Para que lo sepas, haré lo que sea necesario para estar con ella y si debo patear tu trasero, lo haré, ¡de veras!- y se tomó el té en un segundo, golpeando la mesa con la tasa entretenido por lo que iba a venir.

-¿Eh?- dijo Hinata, levantando los brazos lentamente, temerosa de lo que iba a venir.

-Muy bien- una leve curvatura se vio en los labios de Hiashi, casi podría decirse que estaba sonriendo. Por supuesto para el viejo también era entretenida la situación, más esta sería una batalla para dejar las cosas claras y rallada la cancha; por supuesto el rubio haría lo que encontrara necesario para dejarle las cosas claras al viejo Hyuuga.

-¡VAMOS, VIEJO!- gritó el rubio saltando de su silla para atacar con un golpe directo a su contrincante, a lo que este giró en el aire esquivando dicho golpe.

Los sirvientes que estaban cerca de ahí se agacharon para no recibir ninguna lesión. Hanabi había saltado lejos de ahí, observando divertida la escena, mientras a Hinata no salía de su estado de sopor sentada en la silla. La mesa salió volando con la mayoría de los platos en dirección contraria a la mayor de las Hyuuga, dejando todo el comedor un desastre.

Del comedor un solo pasillo los llevaba al patio, por lo que Hiashi prefirió esquivar los golpes de su adversario para quedar frente a frente en el patio de su casa. Ahí empezó la guerra.

-¡Kagebushin no justsu!- Naruto creó 4 clones que lo acompañaron para atacar al patriarca Hyuuga, siendo 5 Narutos.

-¡Rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas!- y en su técnica de defensa, Hiashi hizo desaparecer los clones y destruir una parte del patio de su casa.

Naruto quedando en el piso, cubriéndose del ataque del Hyuuga, lo perdió de vista y por poco es aplastado por la técnica de Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío que Hiashi había lanzado desde el aire; con dicha técnica nuevamente el patio había sufrido las consecuencias. El rubio, tomando en serio cada batalla que le ponían en frente, al ver al padre de su novia parado en la mitad del patio, decidió lanzar un razengan.

La técnica de color azul se arrastró por el piso dejando un gran agujero que tenía toda la extensión de distancia entre ambos hombres. El jutsu cuando llegó al lugar en que estaba Hiashi chocó contra el único árbol que estaba en el patio, destruyendo un tercio de su tronco; el Hyuuga había saltado lejos de la técnica del rubio, llegando al tejado.

Observó el patio de su casa y era irreconocible, pero ¡que importaba! no dejaría que nadie se llevara a su hija sin dar la pelea justa por ella. Si quien quería llevársela de su lado no era capaz de pelear con todas sus fuerzas, es porque no sabría protegerla bien.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi es alcanzado por un clon, en modo sabio, que venía con todas sus fuerzas a golpearlo en la cara. Lo esquivó y en un movimiento circular lo golpeó en la cara haciéndolo desaparecer; no solo hizo desaparecer a ese clon, sino que a unos 7 clones más, gracias a su técnica de manos.

El modo sabio le daba mayor rapidez, fuerza y sensitividad, pero vencer a Hiashi Hyuuga no era sencillo. Después de varios ataques, razengan,

y de esquivar palmas del vacío, y enfrentar la rotación celestial cuando intentaba atacar en grupo, sonreía de satisfacción. Esa pelea se estaba volviendo muy entretenida y no dejaría por ningún motivo que el viejo le ganara, esa era una pelea de hombres.

-Sabes que eres el causante de que Hinata renunciara- dijo Hiashi cuando estuvo cerca del chico, resistiendo uno de sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Estas equivocado, viejo- sacó un kunai y empezó a trazar cortes intentando llegar a su contrincante -tú tienes la culpa, ¡de veras!-.

-¿Qué?- y antes de que uno de los trazos le cortara la cara, Hiashi saltó y quedó detrás del rubio, preparando su técnica de palmas.

-Hinata siempre ha hacho lo que tu quieres, viejo, es justo que ahora quiera hacer lo que ella quiere- Naruto saltó lejos esquivando el ataque, dando unas vueltas en el aire. -dale un respiro, ¿quieres?- dijo corriendo en dirección del hombre volviendo a atacar con su kunai.

-Ella es mi preciosa hija mayor - le gritó entre los ataques -haría lo que fuera por ella, solo porque es mi hija- sentenció enojándose. -mi tarea es corregirla y entrenarla para la vida, ser exigente es lo que la hace más fuerte-.

-Ella es mi novia, yo haría lo que fuera por ella, ¡de veras!- le respondió el rubio, quedando nuevamente enfrentados haciendo batalla de fuerza -y si tengo que patear tu trasero para que Hinata pueda forjar su camino, lo haré- se separaron bruscamente, descansando de los ataques por unos segundos.

-Si la haces llorar aunque sea una vez…- lo empezó a amenazar el Hyuuga.

-SI TU LA HACES LLORAR DE NUEVO, TU SERÁS QUIEN SUFRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS, VIEJO- Naruto juntó toda la ira que había guardado desde que supo que el Hyuuga la había hecho llorar y se abalanzó en contra del hombre. Ese era su momento de golpear al que había roto el corazón de su novia y con gusto lo estaba haciendo. Hiashi solo pudo defenderse del ataque con un bloqueo de brazos, aún así salió volando por la fuerza del golpe. Se sorprendió por sus palabras y por la fuerza.

-¿Crees que eres suficiente para ella?- Hiashi lanzó varías palmas del vacío intentando alcanzar al chico. Ya en ese momento el Hyuuga ya no le quedaban más cosas por decir, ni recriminar, en realidad estaba sorprendido con la información.

Mientras Naruto esquivaba los ataques del Hyuuga, preparaba su shuriken razengan -escucha viejo, no sé si soy suficiente, pero haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz, ¡es una promesa! - dijo lanzando su técnica en contra de Hiashi, quien la esquivó y dio contra un gran árbol, partiéndolo en dos. Este cayó con mucho estruendo.

Hiashi lo sabía, no solo su hija tenía los ojos nublados por amor, sino que el rubio también miraba a Hinata con esa misma mirada. Se dio cuenta que cuando estaba con ella, caminaba detrás siempre protegiéndola. Siempre tratando de llamar la atención de ella con las estupideces que decía. Él realmente estaba enamorado de su hija, pero aún así no lo quería aceptar, como padre no quería aceptar que su hija tenía entregado su corazón.

Estando en lados opuestos del tejado se miraron.

-La estoy dejando ir porque va contigo, sino no lo haría.- sentenció Hiashi, sin saber si el rubio había escuchado. Vio como nuevamente el rubio preparaba su razengan en su mano vendada.

Empezaron a correr para atacarse nuevamente. Se acercaron mientras corrían. Se escuchó una explosión de técnicas, razengan vs ocho trigramas palma del vacío.

Ambos fueron expulsados hacia el suelo y cayeron en el centro de la mansión Hyuuga, a lo que se pusieron de pie. Se miraron aún desafiantes, pero ambos estaban sonriendo; Naruto con esa sonrisa desafiante, mientras que Hiashi con media sonrisa, él no era muy llevado a las sonrisas de ningún tipo. Al parecer su última frase había sido escuchada, no estaba muy seguro, pero por lo menos tenía la certeza de que el rubio estaba yendo en serio con Hinata, con todo lo que había dicho, sabía que el chico nunca mentía en esas situaciones, era un libro abierto.

-Es tu deber cuidar de mi hija, así que hazlo bien - dijo finalmente Hiashi apuntó a Naruto desde el otro lado del patio.

-Por supuesto, viejo, cuidaré de ella sea como sea, LO PROMETO- dijo extendiendo su puño.

-Bien- concluyó Hiashi, se sentía contento porque le dejaba en sus manos su preciosa hija.

Así había terminado esa noche para él, estaba orgulloso porque había vengado el hecho de que el viejo hiciera llorar a Hinata, había obtenido la aprobación (que él encontraba innecesaria, porque igual hubiese seguido viendo a su novia, sin importarle qué, pero la pelea igual había sido entretenida) y ahora Hinata tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, al igual que él, la pregunta era ¿que iba a hacer?

La chica esa misma noche del incidente había pedido disculpas por el comportamiento de su padre, se sentía avergonzada de lo sucedido; aun cuando estaba feliz de los resultados de la pelea, era una mezcla de sensaciones muy extrañas. Luego no habían hablado más del tema sobre la batalla-aprobación.

Habían pasado un par de días del encuentro entre Hyuuga y Uzumaki, y en la aldea ya se habían esparcido rumores sobre dicho encuentro, luego de que Kakashi, el Hokage, había pedido explicaciones de porqué uno de los árboles milenarios de la aldea había sido cortado tan abruptamente. Naruto, entre disculpas por cortar el árbol, habría dicho que había tenido que patearle el trasero al viejo Hyuuga sin dar mayores explicaciones. Kakashi suspirando, dejó pasar el incidente, pidiendo que no se volviera a producir, porque esos árboles eran sumamente importantes, o eso había dicho el departamento encargado del cuidado patrimonial y cultural de la aldea.

Pasando a cosas menos problemáticas, ese día le tocaba control de su brazo, por lo que caminaba relajado, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, hacia la oficina de Sakura. Entró sin tocar, como siempre lo hacía, y recibió un libro en la cara por dicho gesto, siempre lo mismo.

-Sakura-chan ¿por qué me tiraste un libro… de nuevo?- gritó Naruto sobándose la cara.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta, shannaro?- le gritó en respuesta la pelirrosa, que estaba revisando unos documentos en su box. Naruto achicó sus ojos en respuesta y cerró la puerta detrás de él; no recordaba cuantas veces le había dicho, pero eras más de las 5 veces que recordaba.

-Veamos tu brazo- dijo la pelirrosa más calmada, revisando su ficha técnica. Naruto se sentó en la silla como buen paciente y se sacó su vestimenta superior, dejando al descubierto el torso completo. Ahí se veía que la venda que cubría todo su brazo derecho llegaba hasta un poco antes del hombro. -¿cómo fue la batalla contra el padre de Hinata?- Sakura se levantó de su silla y fue directamente a sacarle las vendas.

-Genial, ¡Debiste verla!, le patié el trasero al viejo, hehehe, ¡de veras!- dijo orgulloso de si mismo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Tonto! te dije que cuidaras de tu brazo- lo reprendió Sakura -si tiene algún desperfecto, la pagarás, ¿escuchaste?- y llamas salieron de los ojos de la chica.

-Hai- dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Sakura sacaba las vendas con agilidad. Estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, así era siempre, muy profesional. Naruto sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga realizando las curaciones. Estaba preocupado por ella, siempre se preguntaba como estaba realmente anímicamente porque Sasuke, desde el festival de primavera, que no aparecía en la aldea, de eso ya había pasad meses y lo más probable es que no tenía planes de volver pronto. De todas maneras no preguntaba mucho, porque Sakura siempre con una sonrisa respondía que esperaría, no importa el tiempo, ella siempre esperaría por él. Eso no impedía que tuviera mal carácter a veces.

-Tu brazo está bien- dijo luego de inspeccionarlo meticulosamente. El color sumamente blanco contrastaba con el color vivo de la piel del chico. La pelirrosa sonrió -aguantó bien- dijo para ella misma, pero luego se dirigió a Naruto -pero ni creas que puedes ir batallando por todas partes con tu brazo, tienes que cuidarlo bien- le dijo tranquilamente enarcando la ceja.

-Hai, hai- respondió el chico asintiendo. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio entre el recorrido que Sakura tomaba en buscar las vendas nuevas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en la cena? aparte de la última parte que todo el mundo sabe - dijo sonriendo, mientras empezaba a vendar nuevamente el brazo injertado. - Seguiste los consejos que te dimos?- lo miró como mamá chismosa.

Naruto, al día siguiente en que Hinata le había pedido ir a cenar a su casa, había ido en busca de Sakura y Sai para hacerle unas preguntas, y entremedio salió Ino de alguna parte para incorporarse a su necesidad de información. Todos estaban reunidos en la florería de los Yamanaka y le hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes que llevarle flores, sí o sí, para demostrar que eres un caballero- había dicho Ino, sacando unos girasoles.

-¿Flores?…-

-Los libros dicen que flores y chocolates- dijo Sai mostrándole uno de los volúmenes de su biblioteca.

-¿Chocolate?…-

-Tienes que ir bien presentado - le dijo Sakura, tomando su cabello - así que debes cortarte el cabello, ¡no querrás parecer un vago!-

-¿un vago?- dijo Naruto, tratando de huir de los tirones de cabello de Sakura.

-Trata de ser cortés -dijo Ino pasándole las flores que ya estaban envueltas.

-Cuando llegues a la casa de los Hyuuga debes agradecer por la invitación, tienes que ser amable- recalcó Sakura.

-Saludar, ok-

-Los padres siempre te pondrán a prueba, así que trata de buscar su aprobación- dijo Sai, que seguía leyendo su libro.

-Aprobación, ok- y alzó su mano en señal de "ok".

-Trata de comportarte en la mesa - lo señaló Ino, sabía de sus modales cuando le entraba el hambre.

-Una charla amena quizás aligere la tensión del momento - le dijo Sakura -quizás si hablas de algo entretenido no sea tan incómodo- dijo pensativa.

-Charla entretenida, lo tengo- Estaba tratando de memorizar todo lo que le decían, pero cada vez eran más detallistas. Finalmente Sakura e Ino lo habían llevado a la peluquería, cuando vieron el resultado quedaron satisfechas. Naruto solo se tocó su rapada cabeza, estas mujeres lo tenían como muñeca de juegos, casi estaba seguro de ello, pero necesitaba ayuda, así que no se quejaba de nada.

De vuelta en el box de Sakura, Naruto pensaba si había cumplido con todo.

-Llegué con las flores y los chocolates- dijo el rubio contento - y mi corte de cabello le gustó a Hinata- sonrió. -veaamos…-

_-¡Hey! Buenas noches, viejo, gracias por la invitación- saludó como siempre hacía._

-Agradecí por la invitación como me recomendaron - dijo rascando su cabeza con su mano izquierda, omitiendo la parte en que parece que no había sido muy agradable, porque Hiashi había puesto cara de pocos amigos.

_-Solo di lo que tengo que hacer para tener tu aprobación, viejo- sonrió Naruto en su lugar._

-También busqué la aprobación del viejo- dijo, omitiendo nuevamente aquella parte en que había sido un poco… harto desafiante.

_Naruto como siempre hablaba fuerte y alto, riendo por tonteras mientras contaba a su novia y Hanabi sobre como la instructora-san le asustaban los sapos._

-En la mesa hablé un tema entretenido para disipar las tensiones, por lo menos Hinata-chan y su hermana menor se reían- y nuevamente omitió el hecho de que en realidad había contado todas las veces que asustó a la instructora cuatro ojos de Hinata, no quería arriesgarse a saber si era o no un buen tema gracioso y ameno de conversación, lo más probable es que no.

-Pero finalmente el viejo dejará en paz a Hinata-chan, ahora ella podrá hacer lo que quiera - dijo él triunfante, más que la aprobación del padre, le importaba la felicidad de su novia, por lo que se sentía vencedor en todos los sentidos.

-Mmm… - Sakura ya terminaba de vendar su brazo - me alegro que todo haya resultado bien al final - sonrió terminando con el vendaje. -¡listo!-.

-¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!- Naruto tomó su mano injertada y movió los dedos de esta. Sentía todo, pero no tan perfecto a como recordaba; de todas maneras no se quejaba, el tener nuevamente un brazo era más que suficiente.

-¡Cuídalo! Sabes que si no lo haces…- e hizo crujir sus nudillos amenazándolo. Naruto tragó pesado.

-Hai, hai, tranquila- dijo el rubio subiendo sus manos en señal de paz. Sonó su estómago avisando que ya era la hora del almuerzo. -¡Me voy Sakura-chan!- se levantó rápidamente -tengo que correr al Ichiraku, ¡nos vemos!- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Recuerda tocar la próxima vez que entres!- gritó la pelirrosa cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Suspiró, siempre lo mismo.

Naruto saltaba por los tejados para llegar rápidamente al Ichiraku. Hinata-chan lo había citado ahí para almorzar ese día, anunciándole cual sería su nuevo trabajo. Cuando llegó el lugar, este estaba un poco más lleno de lo normal, de echo habían muchos más hombres de lo normal.

Se acercó para saber que de nuevo había en el local que lo hacía tan llamativo. Además estaba buscando a su novia entre todo el gentío.

-¡La nueva cocinera es muy linda! ¿la viste?-.

-Sí, llegó a trabajar ayer por la tarde, además es muy amable-.

-Fue bueno que Teuchi-san haya contratado a alguien más-.

Sin poder resistir a la curiosidad, se hizo un espacio entre toda la gente y logró llegar a la barra. Ahí estaba su novia en un lindo traje blanco de cocinera sirviendo ramen a los clientes. No solo sirviendo ramen, sino que además cocinando ramen. Ese maldito traje blanco se apegaba mucho a la figura de ella y marcaba sus prominentes curvas superiores. Tenía tomado su cabello en un tomate bajo y usaba un pañuelo en su cabeza. Sonreía alegremente mientras servía a casi todo el mundo.

-Naruto-kun, bienvenido- dijo sonriendo Teuchi, dueño del local.

-Hola, viejo, ¿qué… - se quedó boquiabierto sin saber que decir.

-Hinata-chan ha pedido trabajar aquí y como ahora hay mucha gente que viene a Ichiraku, sabiendo que es el local donde el salvador viene siempre a comer, tenemos mucha clientela, así que hemos aceptado a Hinata-chan como cocinera - le brillaron los ojos - con ella, además, ha aumentado la clientela masculina, estoy muy contento- dijo el cocinero.

Hinata volvió la mirada y se encontró con la de su novio. Con una gran sonrisa se disculpó de los clientes, dejándolos a cargo de Ayame, y fue a saludar a Naruto.

-Bienvenido, Naruto-kun- lo saludó dando una reverencia sonriendo graciosamente. -Sorpresa-.

La miró con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-Estas muy sorprendido- rió ella.

-Hai- ella se veía tan feliz -Nunca pensé que trabajarías aquí, Hinata-chan-.

-Le pregunté a Teuchi-san si podía trabajar aquí y aceptó- cerró los ojos dando una gran sonrisa, luego lo miró con ternura -quería conseguir este trabajo porque puedo cocinarte siempre, quería estar cerca de ti, así poder compartir y estar contigo - y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica.

Naruto por su parte se le llenó el corazón y también se sonrojó. Sonrió ampliamente, se subió a una de las sillas (posando sus pies en el asiento), apoyó una de sus manos en el mesón, con la otra tomó el mentón de la chica y la besó.

Se escucharon abucheos y exclamaciones en el local. Teuchi y su hija sonrieron al ver a su mejor cliente tan feliz. Por su parte, Hinata estaba sorprendida, nuevamente Naruto la había tomado por sorpresa con uno de sus tantos besos impulsivos; y lo amaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada con tanta gente mirando y el color rojo subió y subió de tal manera, que casi siente que se desmaya como cuando pequeña. Cuando se separaron, Naruto sonreía victorioso.

-Ni se atrevan a acercarse a mi novia, malditos, que me los cargo a todos, ¡de veras! - gritó Naruto apuntando a todos mirándolos desafiantes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—o—

Por fiin actualizoo, perdón el retraso, la navidad, los exámenes y miles de cosas, que no me dan excusas, pero si se llevan mi tiempo.

Mandaré un especial saludo a Cari quien me pidió un episodio relleno sobre la batalla, (¡espero no decepcionarte!) y como yo tenía más o menos pensado hacer el punto de vista de Naruto de la cena, he preferido hacerlo de la mitad más emocionante en adelante, no encontré bueno realizarlo todo de nuevo, muy aburrido, ¿no? así que espero que les haya gustado a todos, en especial a Cari quien fue que me lo pidió.

También otro saludo especial a HiNaThItHa.16241 quien preguntó ¿que harán ahora? y pueees, yo no lo había pensado jajaja, y ¡era una pregunta clave! así que gracias a ella por abrirme el camino hacia la luz.

Agradecer todos sus mensajes, siempre contesto a quienes tienen cuenta, y cuando subo capítulos no escribo a quienes no tienen cuenta (porque erróneamente contesto siempre después de subir el siguiente capítulo), así que enmendaré mis errores y dedicaré este espacio a quienes me escribieron y no les puedo responder por otro medio.

**Cari**: ¡gracias por tu mensaje! al principio cuando leí tu mensaje no había entendido bien, espero que con este capítulo haya cumplido lo que me pediste :)! un beso grande.

**monzze**: gracias por tus mensajes! que bueno que te guste y seguiré escribiendo hasta que se me seque el cerebro jajajaja! un beso linda :)!

**Nana**: graacias, desde que escribiste subí varios capítulos, espero que sigas leyendo y te haya gustado! un beso :)

Nuevamente gracias y por favor escríbanme para saber que les parece, si las batallas se las imaginan bien, si están bien. A mí me gusta mucho escribir peleas y esas cosas! así que si a ustedes les parece que está bien, me siento satisfecha jejeje :3!

Un beso a todos!

Fresa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

El otoño había llegado rápidamente para Hinata y con él, el cumpleaños de su novio y el segundo aniversario del término de la cuarta guerra ninja, que por consecuencia también era el aniversario de muerte de Neji. Muchas emociones implicadas en esa estación del año y lo emblemático es que eran emociones contrarias.

La chica de ojos perla cocinaba en el Ichiraku cumpliendo su trabajo, le gustaba cocinar, de echo agradecía que pudiese trabajar en ese lugar porque era muy cómodo. Naruto había frecuentado aún más el lugar, pero las dificultades que había traído la guerra aún repercutían en la aldea, por lo que el chico cada vez tenía más misiones y menos tiempo en general. Repentinamente, en esa época que se acercaba el aniversario de la guerra, empezaron a surgir problemas en los pueblos, por el recuerdo de lo acontecido. El miedo y la tristeza crecía en otoño, causando pánico y con eso el caos en algunas aldeas. Los ninjas habían sido llamados para establecer el orden y la seguridad, entre ellos Naruto era el primero en ser convocado en la cuidad principal de la nación del fuego.

Hinata suspiró, recordó cuando él se despidió de ella; estaban a la salida de la aldea, le había citado ahí para que se vieran antes de que el chico partiera en su misión.

Ella tenía la mirada baja, también sentía miedo e inseguridad, la gente suele ser muy impredecible gracias al temor.

-Hey, Hinata-chan- Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó con su sonrisa de siempre. -ya me voy- le dijo separándose solo para verse las caras.

-Anda con cuidado- le sonrió sin estar feliz, sus ojos la delataban. El chico la miró y vio su preocupación.

-Tranquila- le susurró apaciguando sus miedos -todo estará bien, de veras- apegó su frente con la de ella. El sonrojo subió por la cara de la chica, aún cuando eran novios, los pequeños gestos de amor que él realizaba hacían que su corazón saltara más de lo normal. Sintió confianza en las palabras de Naruto, esa confianza característica de él que derrumbaba montañas, por lo que no bastó nada más para que derrumbara sus miedos.

-Hai- susurró ella llenando sus pulmones con el aroma tan característico de él -vuelve pronto, te estaré esperando- cerró los ojos más tranquila. Sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, una vez más le robaba un beso y ella entre la sorpresa le regresaba el cálido gesto.

El ramen ya estaba listo, lo sirvió en varios platos y se los pasó a Ayame para que los repartiera. Se tocó los labios, le picaban y reclamaban los labios del rubio, y con el solo pensamiento de ello se sonrojó. Él siempre la besaba de sorpresa y eso le encantaba, de hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, era más correcto decir que el rubio siempre era quien la besaba a ella, no recordaba ningún episodio en que lo hubiese besado.

Se quedó pensativa. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo, por lo menos medio año que salían y de las pocas citas reales que habían tenido, solo él era quien le robaba y robaba besos, no solo en los labios, sino que también en la frente, en las mejillas y la nariz. También había besado sus manos y una vez besó su cuello, pero de la vergüenza se había desmayado, el calor de la situación y lo sensual que había sido, la había sobrepasado. Es más, no solo la había besado sugerentemente en el cuello, sino que le había hablado de una forma tan provocativa en el oído, que ahí si que el calor se había apoderado de ella, sus oídos habían empezado a zumbar, la vista se le nubló y finalmente había caído sin darse cuenta. Naruto, luego de que despertó, le había pedido disculpas a gritos y totalmente sonrojado, argumentando que no pensaba que se desmayaría con aquello, por lo que después de ese episodio no había intentado nada más.

Hinata se sonrojó, ahora el problema era que a ella le había gustado el Naruto sugerente, pero no tenía como decírselo sin caer avergonzada al piso nuevamente. Se golpeaba mentalmente una y otra vez, como tan tonta, y se respondía que siempre la atrapaba de sorpresa y ella no estaba preparada, en ninguna de las veces, para poder recibir de buena manera sus mimos.

De todas maneras, ese era solo una arista de todo el panorama, porque en ese medio año de relación, nunca había dado el primer paso para nada: tomarse las manos, besarlo, juntar sus frentes y menos besos en el cuello. ¿Eso le molestaría a Naruto? No tenía idea, pero le preocupaba.

En esa época tan complicada nisiquiera sabía si podría ver a Naruto a solas por su cumpleaños, porque ese día se haría una celebración en la aldea por ser el término de la guerra y él era el invitado principal. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Terminó su turno de ese día y se fue despidiendo a Teuchi y Ayame. Caminaba por las calles viendo las tiendas que mostraban un sin fin de cosas, pero nada que le llamase la atención. Después de su descubrimiento se sentía mala novia, ¿como es que no lo había besado nunca? mal, mal, debía reivindicarse encontrando un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Empezó a recordar todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos. Una ráfaga helada avisando que la mitad más fría de otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y gracias a eso su mente viajó hasta aquel día de invierno tan especial en donde él la había cobijado del frío pasándole su única bufanda. Una ampolleta se prendió sobre su cabeza y corrió hacia la cordonería, ahí encontraría todo lo necesario para poder hacer y pasarle su regalo.

Los días pasaron tranquilos y Naruto aún no volvía de su misión. Lo extrañaba mucho, tanto que le picaban los labios recordando que por lo menos una vez al día eran sorprendidos con un pequeño gesto de cariño. Con él habían ido Shikamaru, Sakura y Sai. Ella ni su equipo habían sido llamados, al parecer solo era necesario que fuese el rubio y alguien que lo acompañara. ¿Por qué no se ofreció para acompañarlo? se volvió a golpear mentalmente. Sus manos tejían meticulosamente la lana roja que tenía en la bolsa. Ya casi terminaba y en 2 días más era el tan esperado cumpleaños.

-Onee-sama, ¿vienes?- Hanabi apareció en la sala, llamándola.

-Hai- dijo levantando la vista ya terminando su obra. La bufanda roja recién terminada la guardó junto con sus palillos en la bolsa de papel, luego la envolvería en un lindo papel de regalo. -vamos- dijo a su hermana menor, quien la estaba esperando pacientemente.

La familia Hyuuga había decidido que irían a conmemorar la muerte de Neji días antes de la celebración en la aldea. No era justo ni sano conmemorar muertes y celebrar victorias al mismo tiempo. Hinata caminaba al lado de Hanabi, ambas en silencio, y su padre caminaba frente a ellas. Toda la familia Hyuuga caminaba tras de ellos, sin importar si eran de la rama principal o secundaria, todos eran una sola familia. Llegaron al cementerio y ahí visitaron a todos los caídos de su clan; colocaron flores en todas las tumbas, conmemoraron a los caídos y estuvieron en silencio harto rato sin poder evitar las lágrimas, era muy triste recordar la muerte de sus familiares. Al finalizar, todos volvieron.

Llegado el día en que volverían a encontrarse, Hinata preparó el regalo de cumpleaños envolviéndolo en un sobre de color azul. Estaba muy satisfecha con su obra manual, solo esperaba que le gustara a Naruto. Se vistió con sus ropas diarias, es decir, su short color azul marino, la parte superior color grisáseo-lila sin mangas y en su cintura el obi de color morado opaco; en su pierna derecha las vendas junto a su bolso con kunais y de calzado sus zapatos shinobis. Su largo cabello lo había cepillado bien y caía como una cascada azulada.

No sabía a que hora llegaría, por lo que caminaba a paso veloz para esperarlo en la entrada. Ese día había mucha gente y mucha más se juntaba alrededor de su destino. Había olvidado que también era el día en que se celebraba el final de la guerra, por ello que toda la gente estaba esperando al salvador, en especial las chicas. Eran muchas chicas que tenían regalos igual que ella, algunas bolsas grandes otras paquetes más pequeños, pero todas tenían regalos.

Hinata observó su regalo y luego miró a todas las muchachas que traían regalos, de seguro eran mejores que los suyos… una sensación de inseguridad le invadió.

De repente muchos gritos empezaron a oírse, al parecer la comitiva del salvador del mundo shinobi había llegado.

-¡Naruto-senpaai!- gritaban las niñas levantando sus brazos. -¡Feliz cumpleañoos!- y otros gritos más de todas ellas. Tratando de llamar la atención de Naruto, se arremolinaron en la entrada de Konoha.

Hinata observó de atrás como su novio entraba seguido por Shikamaru, Sakura y Sai. Sin prestar mucha atención a las seguidoras y dando las gracias sin entender lo que sucedía, caminaba tranquilamente agarrándose la cabeza con una mano. Había tanta gente que el rubio no logró verla cuando pasó a la altura en que estaba ella. La ojiperla sintió que la inseguridad volvía a comérsela viva, no sabía como acercarse a Naruto; los pies no le respondían y su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de ese lugar. Las chicas que se arremolinaban ahí, por el contrario, seguían de cerca al ojiazul intentando entregarle los regalos.

La peliazul apretó contra su pecho su obra manual y decidió que ese no era el momento, por lo que giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar por donde había llegado.

-¡Hinata-chan!- sintió que la llamaba el rubio, se giró y lo vio cerca de ella, pero rodeado de chicas. Además de inseguridad, sintió impotencia; verlo así le partió un poco el corazón.

-L-lo siento- y corrió en dirección contraria al rubio. Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, primero porque había dicho "lo siento", siendo que ella no había hecho nada malo; y segundo, porque no debió correr e irse, ¿no era su novia? era ella la única que se podía acercar a él, darle regalos y mimos, en especial el día de su cumpleaños. Pero ella no le daba regalos, ni mimos, y nunca daba el primer paso, se volvió a golpear mentalmente. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Sintió como su garganta picaba y la estrangulaba, sus ojos empezaron a arder y lágrimas empezaron a salir. Corría sin ningún sentido, esta vez, si que no tenía donde ir.

-¡Hinata-chan, espera!- escuchó como Naruto la llamaba a su espalda y no se detuvo. -¡detente!-. Repentinamente, no supo como, el rubio saltó de algún lugar y se paró frente a ella, a la distancia suficiente para que no chocaran. La ojiperla se detuvo casi arrastrando los pies para no quedar cerca de él y el chico subió las manos en son de paz.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? ¡lo siento!, de veras. Tú eres la única en que pienso, ¡de veras! Intenté escapar de ellas, pero son muy insistentes. Yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti, ¡de veras!, no te enojes conmigo y no huyas- y las palabras se atropellaban en la boca de Naruto. Hinata lo escuchó entendiendo a medida que el rubio seguía disculpándose.

Él creía que ella estaba enojada, quizás celosa, de que tantas chicas se le acercaran y por ello se estaba desarmando en disculpas. La ojiperla se sintió más tonta, pero las palabras que seguía diciendo el chico le tocaron el corazón destruyendo su inseguridad e impotencia, sintiendo que más lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-No llores…- pidió acercándose sigilosamente, quedando a un palmo de ella.

Hinata acortó la distancia entre los dos rápidamente, soltando el regalo de sus manos. Se puso de puntillas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y selló sus labios con los del chico con velocidad aún siendo suave. Lo besó. Lo besó largo y pausado, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a subir de temperatura. Los brazos del chico rodearon su cintura y apegaron más su cuerpo con el de ella. Ese beso fue mágico, saldando la cuenta de todos los besos que no había dado.

Se separaron solo de los labios, se miraron a la cara y se fijaron que ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun- susurró Hinata -Feliz cumpleaños-.

Naruto sonrió muy feliz, ese era el mejor regalo que había recibido.

—o—

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡los mejores deseos a todos :)! ¡que tengan un buen año!

Muchas gracias por los reviews :) muy contenta! espero me escriban y me digan que tal este capítulo.

**Cari:** gracias por la idea y los comentarios :)! espero que hayas tenido un buen inicio de año! besos!

Un beso enorme a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

AVISO: Spoilers de la película The Last.

Capítulo 8.

Las estrellas titilaban esa noche. Estaba acostada en el pasto observando los astros, escuchando los grillos. Su cabello azulado se fundía en el césped y sus ojos perla observaban la luna. Ya había pasado un par de meses desde el ataque de Toneri Ootsutsuki, el robo de los ojos a su hermana y casi perder a Naruto. Aún pensaba en todo lo que habían sufrido y como lo habían superado con creces. Sonrió suave a las estrellas.

Era finales de primavera y se podía sentir como la temperatura iba subiendo lentamente. El verano ya llegaba y con ello más de un año de relación con Naruto. Hinata quedó en blanco. Mas de un año. Era harto tiempo, pero sentía como si fuese un suspiro.

-¿Hinata-chan?- a ella llegó un rubio bien parecido -¿que haces aquí?- preguntó su novio, acuclillándose a su lado.

-Naruto-kun- lo miró y luego observó las luces titilase del cielo -solo veo las estrellas- susurró, sonrojándose porque la había pillado.

Sintió como él se acostaba a su lado y tomaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Las mejillas no esperaron para adquirir un color rojo, pero ella apretó su mano contenta.

Era una noche tranquila. Estaban en una misión que les había encomendado Kakashi Hokage, algo simple. Estaban en su camino de regreso luego de haber cumplido exitosamente su cometido. Luego de todo el desastre de Ootsutsuki había causado y que Hinata renunciara en Ichiraku, ambos tomaron misiones de fácil ejecución para restaurar el caos que se produjo. Ya pasados unos meses todo estaba en calma otra vez.

Esa era su primera misión solos, como no requería mucha ayuda, los habían mandado juntos. Por un lado los ponía muy felices, pero por otro también los ponía nerviosos, porque eso significaba dormir juntos.

Seguían ahí acostados sin decir una palabra observando los astros. Vieron pasar una estrella fugaz.

-Hinata-chan ¿la viste? la estrella fugaz- dijo el chico emocionado.

-Hai- dijo risueña, le gustaba que por cosas pequeñas Naruto se emocionara. -Debemos pedir un deseo- dijo la chica suavemente y cerró los ojos. En sus adentros se imaginaba a ella junto a un rubio y una mini copia en sus brazos observándola con sus ojos azules.

Siguieron en silencio tomados de la mano, acostados en el pasto y escuchando los grillos. Era una noche calmada. El rubio observó a su novia, vio como los cabellos se perdían en el suelo dejando ver su cuello y todo su perfil. Una suave sonrisa adornaba su cara, aún cuando solo podía ver la mitad de ella, la encontraba hermosa. Ni aún en esa posición las prominentes curvas de ella se dejaban ocultar. Un impulso hizo que se incorporara sentándose soltando la mano de la chica gracias a su nueva posición.

-¿Naruto-kun?- preguntó extrañada la chica incorporándose también.

La miró preocupado y nervioso. Desde el incidente de Ootsutsuki una idea se había anidado en su cabeza, tan profunda que no dejaba de pensar en ella. El solo pensar que podría haber perdido a Hinata lo había llevado a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Era la misma fuerza que había utilizado para no perder a su mejor amigo. Ahora que todo estaba en paz, la idea le rondaba diario, pero ¿que lo detenía? el miedo al rechazo.

-¿Naruto-kun? - repitió la chica tomando su brazo -¿está todo bien?-.

La suavidad de su mano tocando la suya provocaba esas mariposas en su estómago. Sonrió al solo tacto de ella, en realidad estaba perdido. Había conversado con Shikamaru, el Teme, y Kakashi-sensei sobre el tema por separado.

_-Las mujeres son complicadas, pero una vez que te atrapan, no hay vuelta atrás- decía Shikamaru caminando a su lado despidiéndose al divisar a cierta rubia esperándolo a lo lejos. _

_-Yo creo que debes hacer lo que tu corazón manda a hacer- le dijo Kakashi cerrando los ojos de alegría. _

_-¿Qué estás esperando, usuratonkachi?- le había dicho Sasuke luego de todo el monólogo que había expresado Uzumaki._ _Naruto le gritó luego del insulto, pero había captado el significado de su pregunta._

Sí, tenía que hacerlo.

-Hinata… cásate conmigo- dijo repentinamente Naruto.

-¿Eh?- ella lo miró pensando que había escuchado mal. -¿qué?-.

-Cásate conmigo- repitió él mirándola decidido.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Hinata procesaba las palabras de su novio pensando que era un sueño. Se pellizcó su mejilla graciosamente.

-¿Qué haces?- se extrañó Naruto.

-Siento que es un sueño- dijo ella.

-No lo es, solo…cásate conmigo- volvió a repetir el rubio sonriendo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar.

-Sí- dijo ella sonriendo y con las mejillas rojas. -Me casaré contigo, Naruto-kun- dijo suavecito.

Emocionado la abrazó con fuerza y ella respondió a su abrazo. El rubio con su mano atrapó su cuello y parte de su mejilla, y la besó. La sensación de ese beso fue distinto, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Nunca la había tomado de esa manera, en cierta manera se sentía presa de él y le encantaba.

No había anillo, ni pose arrodillada, ni grandes parafernalia, pero era perfecto. Solo ellos, bajo las estrellas, prometiéndose amor eterno.

—o—

Ya vamos llegando al final de este fic, quizás uno o dos capítulos más :)! ¿Qué tal les pareció? cortito, pero es que me gustó corto y preciso.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran el día :)! de verdad que paso todo el día revisando mi celular por alguna alerta de review, fav. o follow jajaja y cuando veo uno me siento en paz.

Ahora mismo estoy obsesionada con Sarada Uchiha, lo admito. No se si a ustedes les emociona tanto como a mí, si es así pasen y revisen "Aquella enfermedad" o "Déjame ir contigo" que me encantó escribir esos One Shots *o*!

De NaruHina estoy pensando iniciar otra historia de su vida en familia, pero deben tener paciencia, primero terminar esta y luego seguir con lo siguiente. Díganme que les parece.

Ahora paso a contestar los mensajes:

**Cari:** Por supuesto, es lo que alimenta mis ganas de escribir sobre ellos jajajaja! espero te haya gustado este cap. un beso linda :)!

**Almira**: que bueno que te guste la historia y salté de alegría al saber que te gusta como escribo jajaja ^^ gracias! Me gusta Naruto y su lado sugerente también, pero esta historia es rating K solamente, así que hasta ahí no más ajaja! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! un beso linda :)

¡Besos a todos! ¡espero sus comentarios! :)!

Fresa.


End file.
